


Kahu a Alaka’i (Проводник для Стража)

by pakadoge



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Sentinel Senses, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Spirit Animals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: В мире, где все Стражи служат в силовых организациях, а Проводников принуждают сотрудничать с ними: Стив - Страж без Проводника, а Дэнни скрывает свою сущность.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Kahu a Alaka’i (Проводник для Стража)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kahu a Alaka’i](https://archiveofourown.org/works/239900) by [Cattraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine). 

Kahu a Alaka’i (Проводник для Стража)*

Саммари: В мире, где все Стражи служат в силовых организациях, а Проводников принуждают сотрудничать с ними: Стив - Страж без Проводника, а Дэнни скрывает свою сущность.

Стив МакГарретт сжал зубы и замер в ожидании. Он ненавидел большие города на материке – этот непрерывный шум и неприятные запахи усиливали его и без того постоянную раздражающую головную боль. И всё же… Он должен быть мил с людьми из департамента Ньюарка если хочет получить информацию о братьях Гесс. Ему нужно терпеть… Как, впрочем, и всегда.

Стив как Страж проявился очень поздно, на одной из миссий. Флотские были до усрачки рады такому сильному стражу и быстро организовали ему комфортные условия для обучения и тренировок. Но их радость очень быстро сошла на нет, когда выяснилось, что их новый могущественный Страж не способен создать связь ни с одним из их элитных военных Проводников. По факту, некоторые их этих Проводников так сильно дестабилизировали его, что Стив был вынужден применять физическое воздействие, чтобы избавиться от их присутствия.

Стив был одним из самых сильных Стражей в истории гильдии – как и у легендарного Эллисона у него были усилены все пять чувств: зрение, осязание, обоняние, слух и вкус, но с контролем были большие проблемы. Чем дольше он оставался без Проводника, который мог уравновесить его, тем хуже был контроль. Он стойко преодолевал свою слабость и все миссии заканчивал успешно, но оставался несвязанным более двенадцати лет. Такой срок - чистая заслуга его невероятного упрямства, но длиться вечно это не могло. Скоро он не сможет контролировать свою силу и она сведёт его с ума. Или он станет бешенным, неконтролируемым психом или покончит с собой, чтобы избавиться от постоянной боли.

Стив раздраженно фыркнул и провел рукой по лицу, пытаясь стереть усталость. Всё, что он хочет – покончить с Гессами, завершить миссию и отправиться наконец в свой дом на Гавайях, тихое убежище, где он может дать себе немного свободы, ослабить железный контроль. Он гонялся за террористами уже два года и ему всё труднее сосредотачиваться на расследовании. Он слишком часто использовал свои усиленные чувства и теперь страдал от постоянных и изнурительных головных болей. Время на исходе, ещё чуть-чуть и он вообще не сможет функционировать.

Лёгкое прикосновение к локтю вывело его из круга мрачных мыслей, он, ну Стив надеялся на это, послал своему временному Проводнику - Кэтрин ободряющую улыбку. Она ему нравилась, правда, их лёгкие отношения - дружба-любовь, но связь так и не возникла, к большому разочарованию Кэт. Скоро её должны были перевести на другое место службы, а к нему прикрепить нового Проводника, потому что ей всё сложнее получалось выводить его из зон, а Стиву всё труднее становилось терпеть её присутствие рядом.

\- Шеф Франклин готов принять нас, коммандер.

Он кивнул ей и осторожно высвободил руку, изо всех сил пытаясь взять свои чувства под контроль и притвориться, что не заметил боли в её глазах. Скоро он вообще не сможет терпеть её прикосновения и никто из них ничего с этим поделать не может.

///

Детектив Дэнни Уильямс передал брыкающегося и матерящегося арестованного вдвое больше себя ухмыляющемуся дежурному, схватил со стола отчёт и направился к лифту, поправляя волосы. Если капитан Девлин хочет получить этот чёртов отчёт _сейчас_, Дэнни доставит его секретарю _сам_. Он вошёл в лифт, двое спецназовцев с готовностью подвинулись и уступили ему место. Высокий и темнокожий улыбнулся, глядя вниз.

Дэнни Уильямс нравился Тонио Джексону – он был воплощением Джерси, крутым парнем, хорошим полицейским и чертовски хорошим отцом. Жалко, что его бывшая жена-стерва выскочила за богатенького и свинтила на Гавайи, забрав дочку. Дэнни был раздавлен. Все знали, адвокаты конкретно обчистили его при разводе, он пока не мог последовать за дочерью.

\- Похоже ты наконец-то поймал насильника из БранчБрук Парка, а, Дэнни?

\- Да, точно… Оказалось, он не слишком-то умный. Всего-то и потребовалось, чтобы Соня прогулялась там пару раз после наступления темноты в мини юбке и вот он… попался как миленький.

Джексон усмехнулся. Соня Бронсон, партнер Дэнни – полтора метра концентрированной ярости с лицом ангелов Боттичелли и ударом с разворота, который мог убить человека в секунду. Миниатюрный дуэт по показателям раскрываемости бил все рекорды департамента.

\- Яйца всё ещё при нём?

\- Ага, но несколько раздавлены теперь.

\- Ой! Почти ему сочувствую. Как Соня?

\- Прекрасна и злобна, как всегда. Думает, что у её нового парнишки интрижка на стороне – собирается выяснить всё и надрать ему задницу.

Джексон уже по-настоящему сочувствующе сморщился. В качестве оружия при выяснении отношений Соня любила использовать свои туфли с каблуками-стилетами в одиннадцать сантиметров длиной.

Они продолжили болтать пока лифт поднимался на верхние - административные этажи. После городских войн полицейские участки стали напоминать крепости средневековых времён. Они предлагали убежище гражданским во время беспорядков, при необходимости здесь могли поселиться офицеры с семьями. Башня полицейского департамента Ньюарка была городом в городе. Со своей вертолётной площадкой, обширными гаражами внизу, с бронированными машинами, собственной больницей, несколькими ресторанами и кафе, даже небольшой тюрьмой в подвале.

Всё было в полицейской башне Ньюарка, кроме собственного Стража, за что Дэнни искренне благодарил боженьку каждый день. Как высокочувствительному незарегистрированному Проводнику ему и так с большим трудом удавалось избегать внимания тех редких стражей, что появлялись в департаменте. К счастью у него были друзья, которые помогали ему отслеживать появление несвязанных Стражей. Все они были объединены верой, что Проводники должны жить как им вздумается, а не становиться собственностью правительства и лишаться выбора в своей личной жизни. Так что Дэнни всегда носил нейтрализатор запаха в кармане, хранил их в тумбочке рабочего стола и бардачке машины, был настороже и всеми силами держался ниже радаров Стражей.

Правительство вешало всем лапшу на уши о том, как хорошо они заботятся о Проводниках, но Дэнни знал правду. Его любимая двоюродная сестра была выявлена как Проводник и её вынудили стать партнером военного Стража в два раза старше. Его презрение и грубость произвели сильное впечатление на Дэнни и навсегда отвратили от системы. Он не будет ничьим рабом. Он без стыда использовал свою эмпатию в полицейской карьере, у него восемьдесят девять успешно раскрытых дел по убийствам, у них с напарницей лучшие показатели в участке, его несколько раз награждали. И если ему для успешной жизни нужно всего лишь иногда прятаться от Стражей… это того стоило. К счастью, в Нью-Джерси мало активных Стражей. Они существа территориальные и не любят покидать своё место жительства. Дэнни это только на руку.

Он вышел на двадцать седьмом этаже, зашёл в кабинет Девлина, отдал его секретарю - Марси отчёт, поболтал с ней пару минут и отправился назад, к лифтам уже мечтая о том, как свалит домой пораньше, глотнёт холодного пива и посмотрит игру, которую случайно записал на днях. Он очень устал, работая над делом БранчБрук Парка, он чувствовал, что может проспать неделю. Дэнни вошел в пустую кабину и увидел, как из кабинета вышел шеф Франклин и ещё двое. Шеф на прощание пожал им руки.

Сонный мозг Дэнни моментально встряхнулся, перешёл в режим повышенной тревоги – эти двое флотские, а на высоком, на воротничке и сзади, на тактическом жилете, явные знаки Стража, активного Стража, а чёрный зигзаг указывает на то, что он не связан. Дэнни на мгновение замер, его сердце лихорадочно забилось. Это его и выдало. Парень повернулся, втянул носом воздух и встретился взглядом с Дэнни. Одно долгое мгновение они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом выругавшись, Дэнни ткнул пальцем в кнопку закрытия дверей. Парень уже направлялся в его сторону, игнорируя присутствующих, глядя только на него и счастливо улыбаясь. Дэнни нужно убираться отсюда!

Когда дверь закрылась, Дэнни сунул свою идентификационную карточку в щель и вбил серию кодов, активирующих тревогу в башне. Завыли сирены, двадцать седьмой этаж был заблокирован, все двери были заперты в ответ на экстренный сигнал о вторжении террористов, который ввёл Дэнни. Его лифт сейчас был единственным рабочим во всём здании. Он нажал кнопку подземного гаража, ускорившись по тревоге, лифт рванул вниз. Дэнни нужно убираться из Ньюарка _сейчас же_, потому что по его следу, по его запаху идёт активный, несвязанный Страж. Блядь!

Внизу он встретил отряд спецназовцев. Дэнни «случайно» столкнулся с последним и прихватил небольшую связку световых петард. Они могут пригодиться, чтобы дезориентировать Стража, если дела пойдут плохо и тот догонит его. Дэнни взял одну из бронированных машин, выехал из гаража, игнорируя хаос и сработавшую сигнализацию. Всё равно ему нет пути назад.

Он теперь беглец и вне закона.

///

Стив пожал шефу руку и быстро отступил, пытаясь сдержать рвотный позыв. На обед у шефа были фрикадельки с дополнительным чесноком и сыром и никакая мята не смогла перебить этот запах. Смешение запахов ужасно. Особенно для обоняния такого сильного Стража как Стив. Кэтрин ловко перевела внимание на себя, тепло поблагодарив за сотрудничество и уже в тысячный раз Стив подумал, ну почему он не мог быть связан с ней.

Естественная связь с Проводником была единственной Связью, которую был готов принять Стив и он с бараньим упорством отстаивал это решение перед начальством. Он объяснил, что любая попытка навязать его Проводнику будет неприемлема. МакГарретт хорошо знал о тенденции насильственно привязывать Проводников к Стражам, те лишались свободы выбора, своих семей, лишались выбранной работы. Это слишком сильно походило на рабство.

Был способ инициировать связь, используя наркотики и Кэтрин намекнула, что она согласна на такую процедуру, но он категорически отказался. Сама идея возмутила его. Она сказала, что это не было бы принуждением, поскольку она хотела Связи – тогда он твердо заявил, что не хочет. Даже с ней. Этот честный ответ ещё больше усилил напряжение между ними.

Он отступил и осторожно вздохнул. Внезапно его головная боль растворилась в волне аромата, который он случайно уловил. Свежий, тёплый, что-то цитрусовое, что-то морское, очень приятный мужской запах ударил в нос. Это было как глоток чистого кислорода и Стив жадно втянул воздух, пытаясь отследить источник. В кабине лифта, через всю, полную людей, комнату он увидел невысокого, привлекательного светловолосого мужчину. Их глаза встретились. Голубые глаза. Голубые, как небо Гавайев. Чистые и прозрачные, как вода.

_Проводник_ _! Мой. Мой Проводник!_

Радость ударила в голову с такой силой, что на мгновение накатило головокружение. Стив как заколдованный двинулся через комнату к лифтам, к своему Проводнику - поймать этот запах, удержать его, прочувствовать как следует. К его удивлению и смятению, его Проводник с ужасом глянул на него и энергично начал тыкать пальцем по кнопкам лифта – дверь закрылась, спрятав его от Стива. Он рванул к дверям, за секунду преодолел расстояние отделявшее его от лифтов, зарычав от разочарования ударил по двери и попытался их раздвинуть.

В следующий момент он отшатнулся от лифта, закрывая уши руками, пытаясь спастись от воя тревоги. Сирены выли отовсюду, но даже за этим шумом Стив отчётливо услышал щелчки сработавших замков на лестничной площадке. Двери заблокированы. Стива окатило восхищением, на секунду оно даже заглушило адскую боль от сирен. Его Проводник – хитрый и умный маленький засранец, он запер весь этаж, устроив эффективную ловушку для Стива.

Неважно. У Стива теперь есть этот запах – этот потрясающий запах, кроме того, он видел значок и кобуру на поясе. Его Проводник – полицейский.

Стив сосредоточенно склонил голову и глубоко вдохнул воздух – запоминая этот запах, разбивая его на составляющие, сохраняя в памяти навсегда. Инстинкты начали поднимать голову и стирать налет цивилизации. Он начинал охоту и ничего не могло… _не могло_… ему помешать. Он закрыл глаза… блаженство… этот чистый аромат – вечная боль ушла… боль ушла впервые за _столько_ _лет_. Как же будет хорошо, когда он наконец найдет своего Проводника, прикоснётся к нему… Он почувствовал нежеланное лёгкое прикосновение маленькой руки, оно разрушило его счастливые мысли, он зарычал, распахнул глаза и встретился с шокированным взглядом Кэт.

\- Мой Проводник. Мой! – выдавил он с усилием, сдерживая порыв оскалится и зарычать на неё. Он практически потерял способность говорить, не мог сказать больше. Он снова со всей силы ударил по закрытым дверям ладонями.

Она побледнела, на мгновение замерла, но быстро пришла в себя, тряхнула головой, сбрасывая оцепенение и выдавила дрожащую улыбку:

\- Ну что ж, коммандер… Нужно выяснить кто он, не так ли?

Она энергично повернулась к людям в комнате, громко хлопнула в ладоши, добавляя дополнительного звона, привлекая их внимание и громко спросила:

\- Так, внимание! Светловолосый мужчина, который только что вошел в лифт – кто он? Мне нужно имя! – она достала свой значок Проводника военно-морского флота. – Это дело Стражей. Кто-нибудь, назовите его имя!

Стив поймал усиление сердцебиения у нескольких людей в комнате – двое спецназовцев и маленькая девушка, секретарь, наверное. Он выбрал её, как более лёгкую цель.

\- Вы знаете его, - нависая, сказал он серьезно. Да, она испугана, но ему нужен ответ. – Кто он? Клянусь, я не причиню ему вреда – он мой Проводник.

\- Д… Детектив Дэнни Уильямс. Он работает в отделе убийств и насильственных преступлений на седьмом этаже.

\- Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил он. Теперь он знает имя своего проводника. Его зовут Дэнни. Стиву нравится. Его Проводник детектив… умный детектив. Когда Стив отошёл от стола, услышал, как один спецназовец сказал другому:

\- Бедняга… женатый, да ещё и с ребёнком…

Стив устало закрыл глаза, его радость улетучилась. Ну почему всё в его жизни так сложно?!

_Единственный легкий день был вчера…_

///

Денни вдавил газ, включил сирену и как безумный помчался к Мэтту. Он поблагодарил всех богов за то, что забыл сообщить в департамент о смене адреса после развода. Это даст ему пару минут форы, чтобы присесть и подумать, куда, твою мать, ему бежать дальше. Нет сомнений, за ним по пятам пойдет Страж. Страж с полной поддержкой военно-морского флота за спиной. Бегство вообще-то было бесполезным делом… но Дэнни был слишком упрям, чтобы сдаться просто так.

Он бросил машину в шести кварталах от квартиры Мэтти и рванул домой, срезая путь по всем жутким проулкам, которые смог найти. Когда он добрался до квартиры, то хромал и задыхался. Но у него был готов план действий. Ему, просто-напросто, нужно достаточно долго избегать этого Стража, чтобы убить зачатки Связи. Парень только уловил его запах и мельком посмотрел, это не так важно, главное у него не было шанса прикоснуться к Дэнни, не было возможности пометить его своим запахом. Если Дэнни достаточно долго сможет убегать, Связь исчезнет, превратится в ничто. Стражу придется худо – Дэнни отлично это понимал и на самом деле, серьезно, ему было жаль… Но у него была Грейс – он должен думать о ней. В первую очередь он отец, а не собственность чертовой Гильдии.

Он быстро прошел в свою комнату, распахнул дверцы шкафа, сдвинул все коробки в сторону в поисках небольшой вещевой сумки, которую он там спрятал. В глубине души он всегда знал, что однажды ему придется бежать, он не был дураком и готовился к этому дню как мог. Основная проблема состояла в том, что он понятия не имел как ему связаться с подпольной организацией Проводников. Скоро все псы Гильдии придут по его душу – это вопрос пары дней.

Он вынул сумку из шкафа, открыл и проверил содержимое: фальшивые удостоверение личности и паспорт, парочка одноразовых телефонов, маленькая пачка наличных (ему нужно попытаться снять со своего счёта те жалкие остатки, что остались после развода, прежде чем счета заблокируют), нейтрализаторы запаха, незарегистрированный электрошокер. Он накидал сверху одежды, спортивные штаны и худи, переоделся в джинсы, майку и кроссовки, бейсболку. Они будут искать мужчину в офисной одежде, другой стиль (возможно) поможет ему остаться незамеченным какое-то время при визуальном поиске. Последним он упаковал небольшой планшет, с фотографиями Грейс. Он ненадолго замедлился у своего стола и запустил на ноутбуке уничтожение диска.

Он оставил зашифрованную записку Мэтту на кухонном столе. Мэтти знал, что его брат незарегистрированный Проводник и будет действовать соответственно – полностью сотрудничать с властями и честно отвечать, что понятия не имеет, где его брат, потому что так оно и есть. Дэнни бросил последний взгляд вокруг. По всей видимости он больше не увидит свою семью - Гильдия не прощает беглецов.

///

Стив подошел к столу Дэнни Уильямса в отделе на седьмом этаже, пока Кэтрин выбивала информацию из лейтенанта, который не очень-то желал сотрудничать. Он игнорировал враждебные взгляды и шепотки полицейских в комнате. Стив провел рукой по спинке кресла, вдыхая въевшийся аромат, осмотрел стол: фотография улыбающегося Дэнни, держащего на руках крошечного хмурого младенца в рамке с мультяшной русалкой и волнами, на фотографии детскими каракулями выведено: «Люблю тебя, Дэнно!», кривая, ярко раскрашенная полицейская глиняная машинка, еще одна фотография, недавняя, Дэнни обнимает маленькую темноволосую девочку, оба радостно улыбаются. Стив рассеянно прикоснулся к снимку. Может быть, когда-нибудь Дэнни улыбнется ему так же?

\- Почему, вы не можете оставить его нахрен в покое?! Он один из лучших детективов, с которым я когда-либо работала! Он замечательный отец! Как ты оправдываешь то, что собираешься лишить его всего этого?! Что дает тебе такое право? Он не виноват в том, что родился Проводником!

Стив повернулся к маленькой яростной женщине с бешенным взглядом синих глаз. Она красивая, напарник Дэнни, с веснушками на круглом лице, с копной рыжих волос, собранных в практичный хвост, в джинсах, хенли и байкерских ботинках.

\- Я тоже не виноват в том, что родился Стражем, - спокойно сказал он. – И я не потребую у него ничего сверх того, что он захочет дать.

Это было правдой. Он боролся со своей природой и игнорировал симптомы пробуждения силы в течение нескольких месяцев. Только тяжелая миссия в Южной Корее окончательно выявила все его усиленные чувства. После этого ему потребовались месяцы, чтобы окончательно принять свою сущность и начать использовать обострившиеся чувства в работе. Он отчаянно надеялся найти Проводника, который будет настоящим, как было у Эллисона, когда Стражи и Проводники только появились и были большой редкостью. Но… этого не произошло, все эти годы он был вынужден обходиться помощью временных Проводников.

Она недоверчиво фыркнула в ответ.

\- Ага, как же… Дэнни открытый парень, но он не по мужикам. Хочешь сказать, что не прыгнешь на него как только увидишь?

Она ткнула пальцем в фотографию, которую Стив держал в руках. Дэнни на ней улыбался так счастливо, такой красивый на этой фотографии, Стив хотел бы попробовать эту улыбку на вкус.

Он поднял взгляд на её кривую злую ухмылку и ничего не ответил. Правда в том, что он не знал, сможет ли он контролировать себя при встрече. Желание пометить своего Проводника, заявить права на него росло с каждым мгновением. Это нечто первобытное, исходящее из глубины человеческого подсознания. Он не знал, сможет ли он сопротивляться зову, даже если захочет.

\- Не думаю! - прорычала она, плюнула ему под ноги и выбежала из кабинета. Стив опустил взгляд на руку, все ещё сжимающую фотографию и спрятал её в один из карманов.

///

Дэнни запихал наличку из банкомата в карман, потом поймал такси и отравился в аэропорт. Он осторожно и незаметно спрятал свой телефон, выданный в департаменте, под сидение такси прежде чем выйти в аэропорту. Он ни секунды не сомневался - в итоге его выследят и поймают, но был полон решимости напоследок увидеться с одним конкретным человеком и ничто на земле, даже чертов Страж, не остановит его. Он использует все свои знания, каждый трюк, чтобы оставаться свободным как можно дольше.

По дороге в аэропорт Дэнни внезапно понял, что думает о Страже. Вспомнил выражение чистейшей радости, которое появилось на хмуром лице, когда тот увидел его. Он казался знакомым. Хотелось бы Дэнни узнать о нём побольше, этот парень не похож на тех, кто легко сдаётся. Может быть, получится связаться с Тостом до отлёта, чтобы разжиться информацией.

///

Мэттью Уильямс стоял, скрестив руки посреди своей квартиры и угрюмо смотрел, как Страж и Проводник, ворвавшиеся в его дом, размахивая значками, шарятся в его вещах. Повезло, он сегодня вернулся домой раньше, чем обычно и получил зашифрованное сообщение Дэнни. Он его быстро уничтожил. Теперь он боялся и беспокоился за своего брата, и думал, что, черт возьми, теперь ему говорить родителям и сёстрам? Ещё он очень надеялся, что тот, кто сдал флотским новое местожительство его брата будет жариться в аду!

И всё же… всё же ему было любопытно. Как и почти всех людей, концепция Стражей/Проводников очаровывала его. Он видел, что девушка сходу включила ноутбук Дэнни в поисках информации, а Страж встал в центре комнаты, молча, закрыв глаза и не шевелясь, он просто глубоко дышал. Мэтт прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь. Он понятия не имел, какую информацию они смогут вытащить, если он откроет свой рот, так что изо всех сил старался молчать, хотя при его темпераменте и любви к болтовне всех Уильямсов, вынужденное молчание грозило его убить.

Против воли очарованный, Мэтт смотрел на Стража с грустными глазами. Тот поднял помятую рубашку Дэнни, поднес к лицу и глубоко вдохнул, выражение чистейшего наслаждения на мгновение разбило напряжённую маску этого лица. Минутой позже он осторожно сложил рубашку и аккуратно положил её на кровать. Потом поднял брошенный голубой шёлковый галстук Дэнни, пропустил его между пальцами, сложил и сунул в один из карманов тактического жилета. Мэтт смотрел, как Страж бродит по комнате Дэнни, легко касается вещей, одежды и фотографий. Касается осторожно, с уважением, даже отчасти с неким почтением. Мэтту почти стыдно стало, слишком интимное было зрелище.

В итоге, девушка раздраженно фыркнула, подняла голову и сказала:

\- Ничего тут нет. Он грохнул диск перед тем, как уйти. Можно отвезти ноутбук в лабораторию…

\- Не нужно. Я знаю, куда он поехал, - мягко сказал Страж. Он держал в руках розового кролика, мягкую игрушку Грейс. Страж обращался с игрушкой так осторожно, будто это был живой кролик, баюкал его в своих больших ладонях, пальцами без конца поглаживая розовый мех, завороженный ощущением мягкости. Это была одна из любимых игрушек Грейс, она подарила её отцу, чтобы он не остался в одиночестве, когда она уедет. Дэнни держал кролика на прикроватной тумбочке, рядом с фотографией дочки.

\- Что!... Куда? – удивленно спросила девушка.

Страж поднял голову, встретился с ней глазами, что-то мелькнуло на его лице… почти улыбка, довольная улыбка.

\- Дэнни умный. Он знает, что не сможет бежать вечно, что его надут рано или поздно… и скорее рано. Телефон он оставил в машине только чтобы выиграть время… Теперь ему нечего терять кроме Грейс. Он поедет к ней.

От удивления Мэтт аж рот раскрыл. Какого хрена?! Страж вывел всю цепочку действий Дэнни просто потрогав и понюхав его вещи?!

\- Как, блядь, ты это понял? – вылетело у него изо рта, он поспешно захлопнул его ладонью, но было поздно. Дэнни никогда его не простит.

\- Ну, теперь мы знаем точно, - кивнула девушка, бросив на Мэтта довольный взгляд.

Когда они уходили, Страж остановился в дверях и сказал:

\- Я не причиню Дэнни вреда, обещаю.

Мэтт ничего не ответил, просто ошеломленно смотрел как они уходят. Потом неохотно достал телефон, чтобы позвонить родителям.

///

Они взяли его в аэропорте Гонолулу, когда он покидал самолет. Зажали в клещи в коридоре. Парни в форме военно-морского флота. Он швырнул сумку в лицо ближайшему, двинул локтем в живот другому и рванул к выходу. Сердце зашлось в панике, он только и мог кричать про себя: «Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет… Не сейчас, когда я так близок!» Вот что он получил, когда привлёк внимание того Стража. Даже сейчас он не мог перестать думать о нём.

Дэнни подвело больное колено, после всех этих часов в самолете, в неудобном кресле, оно замедлило его достаточно, чтобы один из отряда нагнал его и прыгнув, сбил с ног. У Дэнни получилось использовать электрошокер, но, даже избавившись от веса бессознательного флотского, он не успел встать на ноги, ещё двое появились из ниоткуда и смогли скрутить его и удерживать достаточно долго, чтобы невысокая худощавая женщина-азиатка вколола ему что-то.

\- Расслабьтесь, Проводник, - попыталась успокоить его она, ноль эмпатии – сплошная фальшь. – Ваш Страж скоро будет здесь.

И это должно было его успокоить?!

\- А не пошла бы ты на хуй, леди! Чтоб тебе поперёк треснуть! – вызверился он, смог освободить одну руку и ударил её в безмятежное, красивое лицо прежде, чем сработало успокоительное, которое утянуло его во тьму.

///

Молодой лейтенант встретил Стива и Кэтрин на взлётной полосе авиабазы. «С каждым годом они становятся моложе,» - рассеянно подумал Стив, отвечая на салют лейтенанта.

\- Мы взяли вашего Проводника, сэр! Он в безопасности в Центре по Связям на Кауаи.

Что-то было в его тоне, какое-то остаточное возбуждение, Стив усилил зрение и осмотрел парня внимательнее. Он увидел у того на челюсти метку свежего синяка, который проявится в полную силу только завтра-послезавтра, глубже втянул воздух и уловил слабый намёк на запах Дэнни, а еще запах страха и пота.

\- Были какие-нибудь проблемы, лейтенант? – холодно спросил он. Парнишка покраснел и его взгляд скользнул влево.

\- Эм… Он напал на нас, сэр. Нейтрализовал Тейлора и Джексона и…и… он разбил нос доктору Вонг прежде, чем она усыпила его.

Стив закусил губу, чтобы спрятать довольную улыбку. Его парень из Джерси вырубил двух боевиков и высокомерную суку-докторшу, которую ненавидели все в Перл Харборе, и Стражи, и Проводники. Он гордился Дэнни.

\- Понятно, лейтенант. Полагаю, вы мой эскорт?

\- Так точно, сэр! В эту сторону, сэр!

Стив и Кэт последовали за парнем к выходу, он провёл их к неприметному седану с логотипом Морских Стражей. Их отвезут на изолированную вертолётную площадку, откуда переправят в Центр на Кауаи. Стив сел назад, закрыл глаза и положил дрожащие ладони на колени. Скоро. Скоро он будет со своим Проводником. Он сможет прикоснуться, и попробовать и сделать всё, чего так желает. Он сможет установить связь с Проводником и пометить, наконец-то, чтобы заботиться о нём, беречь и защищать, как всегда мечтал, он больше никогда не останется в одиночестве, ему больше никогда не придется терпеть боль одному.

\- Полагаю, мы должны попрощаться.

Мягкий голос Кэтрин вывел его из задумчивости. Он и забыл, что она здесь. Стив посмотрел на неё и поразился горечи в глазах. Он понял, что ошибался все это время, она ждала от их отношений гораздо больше, чем он. А ведь ему полагается замечать такие вещи… Как же он не понял?…

\- Ты знала, что этим кончится, когда не проявилась Связь, - мягко сказал он, пытаясь успокоить.

Маска спокойствия на её лице треснула и она резко отвернулась, слепо глядя в окно, смаргивая слезы.

\- Я была твоим Проводником и любовницей почти восемь месяцев, Стив! – дрожащим от злости голосом сказала она. – Мы хорошо сработались, были командой… А теперь ты носишься за парнем которого видел мельком, только издалека… ты только уловил его запах… он _убежал_ от тебя как от огня… И внезапно всё это время ничего не значит? Прости, если у меня возникли проблемы с тем, что ты выкидываешь меня из своей жизни как мусор! Почему ты так легко всё забыл?

Она повернулась и требовательно уставилась на него.

Стив удивленно посмотрел в ответ. Она _должна_ была знать, их _обучали_, что значит Связь.

\- Он мой Проводник, Кэтрин, - просто сказал он.

Это и был ответ. Всё, что он мог сказать.

Мгновение она внимательно вглядывалась ему в лицо, пытаясь найти что-то, но сдавшись, молча отвернулась.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу до Кауаи они провели в тишине. Им больше нечего было сказать друг другу.

///

Дэнни зевнул и проснулся. В незнакомой, тихой, роскошно обставленной комнате. Он растерялся на мгновение, попытался перевернуться и встать, чтобы осмотреться и не смог. Он был связан. Привязан к кровати мягкими ремнями. Запястья и лодыжки были зафиксированы. Инстинктивно он попытался освободиться, но ничего не вышло. Ремни держали мягко, но не поддавались как бы он ни крутился и не дергал их, пытаясь порвать. Испуганный, он замер, тяжело дыша и осмотрелся еще раз, пытаясь найти способ освободиться.

Кровать, на которой он лежал, была огромной, мартас мягче всего того на чём он когда-либо лежал. Стены комнаты приятного синего цвета, ворс на ковре был, навскидку, наверное, ему по щиколотку и очень плотным. Вся мебель в комнате округлая, без острых углов. Вместо одной стены огромное окно от пола до потолка с потрясающим видом на пышный тропический лес в долине, даже радуга присутствовала, словно это не окно, а долбанная туристическая открытка.

Тут Дэнни обнаружил, что на нём только жутко дорогие пижамные штаны из мягчайшего хлопка. Он, блядь, распялен и подготовлен как шлюха какая-то в садо-мазо клубе. Испуганный до ярости он заорал:

\- Отпустите меня, чёртовы трусливые ублюдки! Я не кусок говядины, который во можете спокойно скормить вашему долбанному Стражу! Откройте дверь и выпустите меня, вашу мать! Вы не имеете права удерживать меня здесь насильно! Я не преступник и не раб!

Он продолжал орать и ругаться, решив быть самым отвратительным пленником из всех существующих и надеясь повредить как можно больше чувствительных ушей этих хреновых Стражей. Он орал потому что был испуган, был в бешенстве и в безвыходной ситуации и по-другому не мог излить свою ярость… ну… и потому что он был Уильямс - быть громким и шумным его вторая натура.

Какое-то время спустя, раздался резкий щелчок с панели у двери и знакомый немного гнусавый женский голос прорезался в динамиках микрофона. Дэнни и не сомневался, что здесь везде камеры понатыканы.

\- Успокойтесь, детектив. Вам не причинят вреда. Ваш Страж скоро прибудет и ваша Связь будет установлена. Вы должны гордиться такой честью. Вы будете связаны с Лейтенантом Коммандером Стивеном Дж. МакГарреттом, одним из лучших Стражей ВМФ США, обладающим семью усиленными чувствами. Стражи военно-морских сил США работают во благо всего мира…

Дэнни оскалился в потолок, надеясь, что она видит его.

\- Как нос, док?

Коммуникатор отключился с раздраженным «пфф».

///

Стив оставил Кэт у входа, уже понимая, что вряд ли увидит её ещё когда-нибудь. Она была хорошим Проводником и ей будет сразу же назначено новое задание. Кэтрин ушла не оглянувшись, высоко подняв голову, а он смотрел вслед и думал, хотел бы он, чтобы они остались друзьями.

Доктор Вонг встретила Стива в фойе и он вынужден был прятать усмешку, увидев повязку у нее на носу и синяки под глазами. У Дэнни был прекрасно поставлен удар. Вообще-то Стив не приветствовал насилие в отношении женщин, но, если и была на свете женщина, заслуживающая удара в лицо, это была доктор Вонг. Её презрение и равнодушие к собственным пациентам были всем известны. И Стражи, и Проводники, попадавшие в этот центр, становились для неё просто подопытными кроликами.

Она провела его в комнату наблюдения и включила монитор. Стив вздрогнул, увидев привязанного к кровати Дэнни. Но несмотря на первый шок жадно уставился на экран. Его Проводник был потрясающе сложен: широкие мощные плечи, сильные руки, удивительно тонкая талия, крепкие бёдра и икры. Еще он был волосатый – золотистая шерсть, по-другому и не скажешь, покрывала грудь и руки. У Стива внезапно пересохло во рту, когда он посмотрел на неслабую такую выпуклость между ног Дэнни. Ему стало физически больно от желания прикоснуться и попробовать своего Проводника на вкус.

Вонг включила микрофон и Стив снова вздрогнул, услышав выражения, которые Дэнни применял, чтобы донести до слушателей своё мнение о Гильдии, Стражах и что он с ними сделал бы, не будь связан и беспомощен. Если ранее Стив ещё сомневался, что Дэнни не хочет связи, не желает его и не хочет здесь находиться, то теперь его ненависть стала кристально ясной.

Еще хуже Стиву стало, когда Дэнни перестал ругаться и начал просить отпустить его повидаться со своей маленькой девочкой. Стиву на глаза слезы навернулись. Какого хрена он делает?! Он поклялся, что никогда не принудит к связи Проводника, если тот не захочет быть с ним. Он что стал настолько неуправляем, что собирается стать насильником? На какое взаимопонимание и партнерство он может рассчитывать если заставит Проводника принять Связь?

\- Как видите, коммандер, ваш Проводник жив, здоров и очень… энергичен. Можете инициировать Связь в любой момент, - сухо проговорила Вонг, скорчив презрительную гримасу и убавляя звук динамиков. – Ваша связка единственный происходящий сейчас процесс, поэтому почти все сотрудники отделения уехали на выходные. Я дала указания, чтобы всё это крыло оставалось пустым. Если вам что-нибудь понадобится – обратитесь к дежурному. Я тоже буду отсутствовать до конца недели.

\- Спасибо, доктор, - вежливо ответил Стив.

Он даже не повернул голову в её сторону, когда она выходила. Смотрел в монитор, на отчаянно сопротивляющегося Дэнни. Он понял, что нужно сделать, даже если это убьет его. Как удачно, решил он, что Вонг уедет на неделю, раз уж в этом отделении затишье, то останется только дежурный врач и охрана. Проще простого для тренированного Морского Котика и Стража к тому же.

И всё же, его план требовал определённой предварительной подготовки, и чтобы всё было правильно необходимо потратить несколько часов. Он закрыл горящие глаза, сжал трясущиеся руки в кулаки, глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться и выключил монитор. Сделал ещё один дрожащий вздох, поискал в себе остатки знаменитого железного самоконтроля и вышел из комнаты. Его чувства начинали сходить с ума – потрясающий запах Дэнни доносился до него даже отсюда и это было мучительно. Он остановился и сознательно сильно стукнулся головой о стену. Боль отрезвила, он двинулся дальше, игнорируя струйку крови, текущую по виску.

Аптека центра должна быть где-то на этом этаже - он помнил.

///

Дэнни прекратил трепыхаться и сделал паузу, тупо глядя на потрясающий закат, которыми славились Гавайи, оранжевое солнце пряталось за покрытыми зеленью горами. Дэнни решил, что силы ему ещё пригодятся, он не собирался сдаваться без боя.

Его мысли бегали по кругу в поисках способа побега, он выискивал малейший шанс и не мог найти.

Даже если ему удастся одолеть Стража и сбежать, Гильдия быстро найдёт его. Может быть…если он уступит… Страж позволит ему видеться с Грейс? Он вздрогнул от этой мысли – сознательно отдаться на откуп другому мужчине… Он не был гомофобом, но никогда не интересовался сексом с мужчинами, а мысль о пассивной позиции ему вообще не нравилась. Дэнни против боли в любом её проявлении. Он всегда был дамским угодником. По крайней мере пока Рейчел не пропустила его сквозь мясорубку развода, выпотрошила душу и обнулила счета.

Бег его мыслей был прерван, когда дверь тихо открылась и на пороге замер знакомый высокий Страж. Дэнни напрягся, тяжело сглотнул и сжал губы, решив, что будет молчать, как рыба и ни словом, ни звуком не выдаст как он напуган. К его удивлению, Страж принёс его вещи, одежду и сумку с остальным добром. Он бросил шмотки на кровать и принялся быстро расстегивать фиксаторы, которыми Дэнни был привязан к кровати. Дэнни заметил, что Страж выглядел плохо, пальцы дрожали, глаза были красные и воспалённые.

Когда Стив расстегивал фиксаторы на руках, Дэнни уловил запах ментола и увидел, что Страж намазал под носом мазью Виск, видимо, чтобы блокировать запах Дэнни. Еще Страж действовал очень аккуратно, стараясь не коснуться его случайно.

\- Одевайся, - тихо сказал он. – На стоянке стоит голубой седан, ключи внутри. Свернёшь на развилке направо и выберешь шоссе, которое ведёт в аэропорт Принсвилла. Вертолёт Гильдии будет ждать тебя, чтобы перевезти на Оаху. Просто покажешь свой значок Проводника вместо удостоверения. Потом позвонишь Келли по номеру, который уже забит в твоем телефоне, он встретит тебя и отвезёт в безопасное место. Будешь дома через пару дней. Свободным. Я зарегистрировал тебя в Гильдии как своего Проводника, они больше не будут тебя беспокоить, по регистрации у тебя Связь с активным Стражем. Если ты предпочтёшь остаться на Оаху, рядом с дочкой, скажешь Келли, он познакомит тебя с детективом Джеком МакГарреттом и тот поможет тебе устроится в полицию Гавайев. Просто скажешь, что тебя Стив прислал.

Дэнни сел и потёр запястья, подозрительно уставившись на человека, который, как он был уверен ещё десять минут назад, был его злейшим врагом.

\- Почему ты это делаешь? Почему помогаешь мне?

Он скатился с кровати, схватил трусы и джинсы. Одеваясь, он заметил, как Страж быстро закрыл глаза и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть его. Он уловил горькую усмешку.

\- Я не хотел быть Стражем, как ты не хотел рождаться Проводником, - коротко ответил он, повернувшись спиной к Дэнни и опустив плечи. Он провел трясущейся ладонью по волосам, вся его поза кричала о поражении.

Дэнни нахмурился, парень реально выглядел плохо. Его качало и даже отсюда Дэнни чувствовал какой он горячий. Он боролся с желанием взять Стража за руку и помочь присесть. Неужели горячка Связи так действует, настолько изнурительно? Конечно, всё пройдёт, как только Дэнни выйдет за пределы ореола чувствительности Стража и тот потом легко свяжется с кем-нибудь ещё. Но что Дэнни знает о Связи, кроме того, что пишут в газетках? Ничего и он признаёт это. Гильдия неохотно раскрывает свои секреты, да ему никогда и не было интересно. С глаз долой, из сердца вон, так сказать.

\- Кто такой Стив? – спросил он, пытаясь натянуть майку и кроссовки одновременно.

\- Я. Я Стив. Лейтенант Коммандер Стивен МакГарретт. Джек МакГарретт мой отец. Ему плевать на Гильдию. Он будет рад помочь тебе.

///

Стив снова потёр щиплющие газа и отчаянно пожелал, чтобы Дэнни заткнулся и свалил уже нахрен, а он мог закончить всё и успокоиться. Он подошёл к окну и прислонился горящим лбом к прохладной поверхности стекла, заставляя себя дышать глубоко и размеренно. Он сунул руку в карман, убедиться, что волшебное лекарство, которое он украл из аптеки центра, амулет забвения, всё ещё там. Скоро он избавится от всей этой боли. На самом деле, он с нетерпением ждал этого момента.

Но вместо того, чтобы убежать отсюда, как было задумано, как поступил бы любой нормальный человек, Уильямс остановился у него за спиной и Стив _почувствовал_, как от него исходит тепло подобно солнечному свету. Стив прикусил губу достаточно сильно, чтобы потекла кровь.

\- Эй, ты в порядке? – нервно спросил Дэнни. – Выглядишь хреново…

Его голос был хриплым и грубым после всех этих часов воплей, но всё равно для Стива он был прекраснее песен сирен. Пора дать залп из больших пушек, пока он не потерял контроль окончательно, седативные, которыми Стив накачал себя перед тем, как идти сюда уже выветрились из крови и ему становилось всё тяжелее сдерживаться. С рычанием он ударил кулаком по стеклу, повернулся и заорал Дэнни в лицо:

\- Проваливай нахрен отсюда _сейчас же_! Пока я не оттрахал тебя до полусмерти!

Уильямс замер, шокировано распахнув голубые глаза, их взгляды встретились, они снова одно бесконечно долгое мгновение смотрели в глаза друг другу, потом он отмер, схватил сумку и выбежал из комнаты.

Стив прислонился спиной к стеклу и с рыданием опустился на пол, подтянул колени к лицу и позволил слезам течь, слушая затихающие шаги Дэнни. Его Проводника. Единственного человека на земле, который мог успокоить его мечущиеся чувства. Трясущимися руками Стив вынул из кармана ампулу и начал закатывать рукав, чтобы обнажить вену. В этой ампуле достаточно наркоты, чтобы убить стадо слонов, одному истощённому Стражу уж точно хватит.

///

Дэнни рванул по лестнице на первый этаж, полный яростного желания убраться отсюда подальше, но пустой взгляд Стража тревожил его, и в какой-то момент Дэнни понял, что он замедляется и всё чаще оглядывается назад. Он остановился окончательно и замер в неуверенности. Его нежелание оставлять этого человека росло с каждой секундой. Он услышал шаги и быстро нырнул в один из тёмных кабинетов, выглянул в щель дери и увидел двух мужчин, расслабленно шагающих по коридору, вероятно, в сторону торговых автоматов.

Один был в форме охраны, другой в белой пижаме медбрата, они шли, болтали и смеялись.

\- Чувак, что, тот крошечный блондинистый Проводник реально заехал Вонг по носу? Хотел бы я это увидеть!

\- Ага. Он боец. Он будет прекрасным Проводником для Коммандера МакГарретта. Жалко, что он настолько против… Всё получается лучше, когда связь заключается по согласию.

\- Чувак, как можно его винить! Кто захочет быть всю жизнь быть связанным с другим мужиком?! Да даже с горячей цыпочкой? Я вот не хочу.

\- Не то чтобы у Стражей был выбор. Они запрограммированы на заключение Связи и сходят с ума, если её не будет. А МакГарретт много лет жил без своего Проводника. Жалко, он крутой мужик. Чёртово чудо, что он ещё адекватный и может нормально функционировать. Если он не заключит связь сейчас – умрёт, у него начался гон и он выжжет ему мозги. Раз уж он начался, его не остановить…

\- Бедолага…

\- Ага… Эй, ты видел вчерашнюю игру? Вторую часть?

Они продолжили болтать, вскоре Дэнни услышал хлопок двери и снова стало тихо.

Дэнни стоял, как громом поражённый. Потом он выругался и рванул назад, откуда пришел. Хренов. Тупой. Тюлень. Долбаный Страж! Дэнни надерёт ему задницу… после того как установят Связь и спасёт его. Дэнни поморщился и решил пока не думать об игре слов.

Он вскарабкался по лестнице, пыхтя и матерясь шёпотом – слишком много беготни стало в его жизни в эти дни. Он хлопнул ладонью по панели у двери комнаты и та послушно открылась. Он ворвался в комнату, бросил сумку на пол и замер на мгновение, сердце остановилось – МакГарретт, опираясь на стекло, пытался неуклюже вколоть себе что-то в вену, но рука его слишком сильно дрожала, и у него ничего не получалось. Пока Дэнни смотрел, Стив пару раз чуть не выронил шприц на пол.

Дэнни решил, что это какое-то лекарство для Стражей, кинулся к МакГарретту, выхватил шприц из ослабевшей руки, собираясь помочь, но глянул на название ампулы, валяющейся радом и выматерился от всей души. Его Страж… этот болван… собрался прикончить себя! Зарычав, Дэнни со всей дури швырнул шприц в стену, с удовлетворением глядя, как жидкость оставляет мокрое пятно на дорогой краске. Он опустился на колени перед МакГарреттом, тот, разинув рот, пялился на него. Это было довольно непривлекательное зрелище.

\- Ты что, кретин?

\- Какого хрена с тобой не так?

Одновременно заорали они.

///

Стив пялился на Проводника-идиота перед собой. Что с этим Уильямсом не так? Он хочет, чтобы его, блядь, изнасиловали? С рыком, он хватил Дэнни за запястье и злобно его выкрутил, желая через насилие донести до этого идиота свою мысль. Но, прежде, чем он успел открыть рот, ему в челюсть прилете кулак, довольно сильно, затылком он долбанулся о стекло и перед глазами засверкали звездочки.

\- Ай! Сукин сын!

Он схватился за челюсть и понял вдруг, что в голове кристально ясно, несмотря на тот факт, что _ему только что прилетело по морде_… и ударил его чертов _Проводник, _который ещё и злобно скалится теперь ему в лицо. Очевидно, Даниэль Уильямс не следует пути Истинных Проводников, не проповедует спокойствие, не медитирует и… что они там ещё делают…

\- О, нет! Вот уж совершенно точно нет! Не в мою смену! - зло прошипел Дэнни и схватил МакГарретта за плечи, чтобы хорошенько потрясти. Черт! Тот просто полыхал, кожа горела. Не удивительно что он так дерьмово выглядел. Ладони Дэнни замерли на широких плечах и он наконец-то увидел и бледность, и измученные глаза, и слезы на ресницах. Его сердце растаяло – Стив был хорошим человеком и хотел дать своему Проводнику свободу, как бы трудно это ни было, собирался устроить ему лучшую жизнь ценой своей.

Дэнни сглотнул и собрался с мыслями. Он быстро заговорил, нервно взмахнув руками, чтобы не передумать.

\- Не нужно этого делать… Я… передумал… Я стану твоим Проводником, если ты ещё хочешь…

Он воинственно посмотрел на ошеломлённого Стража и выдвинул своё главное требование:

\- Но это только, если у меня будет возможность регулярно посещать Грейс!

Стив в замешательстве пялился на Дэнни. Так, ладно. Похоже у него наступила последняя стадия разрыва Связи… потому что ему казалось - Дэнни был здесь, _прикасался к нему_, говорил с ним, и _предлагал_ _себя Стиву в Проводники_. Стив вытянул палец и ткнул им в громкую галлюцинацию… сильно.

\- Ай! Ладно, ладно. Ты такой крутой, что это даже не смешно. Давай-ка встанем с пола и переместимся куда-нибудь, где будет поудобнее, на кровать, например. З-зараза, знаешь, никогда не думал, что буду говорит это парню. И, должен заметить, я, чёрт возьми, надеюсь ты знаешь, что нужно делать, потому что я вообще не в курсе. Я по дамочкам, если тебе этого не сказали. Ты, конечно, обалденный парень, так и есть, такой весь темный и высокий, и красивый и униформа тебе идет. Мои сестры запрыгнули бы на тебя в мгновение ока и сожрали заживо, не оставив ничего, кроме обглоданных костей, а мама усадила бы за стол и кормила своими фирменными лазаньей и тирамису пока ты не набрал по крайней мере двадцать фунтов (10кг), потому что, детка, я реально могу пересчитать все твои рёбра. Ты никогда не кушал хорошо, если не был знаком с наполовину итальянской, наполовину еврейской мамой… Что? Что это за лицо? Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

\- Ты всегда так много говоришь? – прохрипел Стив, заворожённо глядя на шевелящийся без остановки рот, пока Дэнни поднимал его с пола, перекидывал его руку через плечо и волок, практически без всякой помощи со стороны Стива, на кровать.

\- А? Ага. Да, всегда. Таковы все Уильямсы – они заговорят вас до смерти. Легенда гласит, что двоюродная бабушка Ида заговорила до смерти трёх мужей. Видел бы ты наши семейные сборища – гам такой, что чайки краснеют от зависти. Соседи звонят в полицию, чтобы те заставили нас замолчать. Тебе, мой друг, нужны будут беруши. А ещё я жутко храплю, краду одеяла и пускаю газы в кровати… это так, к сведению, чтоб ты знал, что покупаешь…

\- А разве не все так делают? – спросил Стив в замешательстве, пока Дэнни аккуратно усаживал его спиной к изголовью, укладывал ноги на кровать и расшнуровывал ботинки. Стив был во флоте с девятнадцати лет, даже став Котиком, он всегда останавливался в казармах. Насколько он знал, храп и пуканье – обычная рутина. Он устало моргнул, наслаждаясь звуком голоса Дэнни, смакуя его запах и прикосновения. Он мягко вздохнул, чувствуя, как боль отторгаемой связи медленно исчезает, подобно морскому отливу.

\- Ты не должен этого делать. Со мной всё будет в порядке.

Это была совершейнейшая ложь. Он просто хотел дать Дэнни последний шанс уйти. Даже сжал кулаки, чтобы не коснуться своего Проводника.

Дэнни только насмешливо фыркнул на это и бросил за спину ботинок Стива.

\- Ааа-гаа. А причина, по которой Гильдия оставит меня в покое, в том, что у них есть какое-то правило не трогать «вдов» активных Стражей, так, Мистер Армия?

\- Флот… я из ВМФ, - рассеянно поправил он Дэнни, отвлекшись на восхитительный запах своего Проводника, на сверкание его голубых глаз, на прикосновения сильных, но ласковых рук. Он почувствовал, как надежда поднимает голову, нерешительно потянулся - он так хочет прикоснуться - подумал и остановил движение, прежде чем, Дэнни обидится и перестанет его трогать.

Дэнни заметил прерванное движение, помедлил и взял Стива за руку. Это была хорошая рука. Крепкая. Большая ладонь, в мозолях от оружия, с длинными пальцами. Стив крепко обхватил его ладонь, сильно зажмурился и как-то рвано вздохнул… с облегчением. И снова… Дэнни с болью подумал, когда-нибудь этот парень мог касаться кого-либо и не испытывать боли? Тот ординатор сказал, что у Стива _никогда_ не было своего Проводника.

Поддавшись импульсу, Дэнни шагнул ближе к кровати и осторожно положил ладонь на затылок Стива. Длинные ресницы задрожали от удовольствия, Страж склонил голову, стараясь продлить прикосновение. Медленно и неуверенно он обхватил Дэнни за талию и притянул к себе достаточно близко, чтобы уткнуться носом в широкую грудь, потом удовлетворённо вздохнул и замер, вцепившись пальцами в майку Дэнни, окружённый теплом и запахом _своего_ Проводника, успокаиваясь, слушая его сердцебиение, сильное и уверенное. Дэнни подумал и притянул Стива ближе, мягко зарываясь пальцами во влажные волосы.

Дэнни несколько встревожился, когда Стив внезапно безвольно повис на нём, но потом расслабился, тот просто отключил часть железного контроля, который держал его в вертикальном положении всё это время. Дэнни нахмурился – Стив полыхал. Ему нужно было попить, или он просто-напросто сгорит. Оглядевшись, Дэнни увидел дверь, наверное, в гостиную и кухню, должно же быть здесь что-то в этом роде. Хорошо бы там был холодильник с какой-нибудь крутой витаминной водой для Стражей внутри. Дэнни похлопал Стива по плечу и начал отодвигаться, собираясь отправиться на поиски воды. Стив протестующе замычал и сильнее вцепился в его майку.

\- Эй-эй, я не брошу тебя. Я просто хочу принести воды из холодильника. Ладно?

Страж недовольно заворчал.

\- Ты будешь меня видеть, я оставлю дверь открытой, - уговаривал Дэнни, осознав, что Связь скорее всего довольно сильно влияет на Стива и тот не вполне в здравом уме. Он осторожно отцепил МакГарретта от себя, ободряюще похлопал по плечу и вышел из спальни. Страж напряжённо следил за каждым его движением, пальцы сжимались и разжимались в тревоге.

Дэнни нашёл не только огромный холодильник, но и неплохой бар, и маленькую кухню. Как он и подозревал, в этом люксе было полно напитков и продуктов высшего качества. Очевидно Флот очень хорошо заботился о своих Стражах. В холодильнике стояла тарелка с бутербродами, её-то Дэнни и прихватил. Еще взял парочку бутылок воды и упаковку салфеток. С этой добычей он направился назад к своему Стражу.

Стив ждал его с беспокойством на лице, будто боялся, что Дэнни растворится в воздухе в любой момент. Странно, что Дэнни не находил теперь МакГарретта отталкивающим, хотя совсем недавно собирался избить, сражаясь за свою свободу. Он поставил тарелку на тумбочку и сунул Стиву бутылку воды.

\- Ладно… Время поесть и восполнить недостаток жидкости. Как я и говорил, я понятия не имею, как всё устроено с этой Связью, но, уверен, лучше этим заниматься на полный желудок. Я ел последний раз вчера, в Ньюарке и не так чтоб это был шибко питательный обед… это если я не был без сознания дольше, чем я думаю… а эти бутерброды на вид ничего так, - Дэнни взмахнул рукой, чтобы подчеркнуть свою мысль, желудок одобрительно заурчал. Он взглянул на МакГарретта и покраснел, тот глазами, с расплывшимися зрачками, пялился на его рот, будто это было самое захватывающее, что он когда-либо видел в жизни, бутылка с водой оказалась забыта. Дэнни тяжко вздохнул.

\- Так, ладно, я понял, что тут происходит. Детка, ты не можешь зависать каждый раз, как я открываю рот, эдак ты проведешь в зоне всю оставшуюся жизнь… Вот, давай я помогу тебе.

Он забрал бутылку у несопротивляющегося Стража, открыл её и поднес к губам, уговаривая выпить. Стив повиновался всё ещё не сводя глаз с Дэнни. Он так был похож на Грейс сейчас, когда она уставала или болела, так же послушен и зависим, целиком отдавал себя заботе Дэнни. После первого глотка у Стива проснулась жажда и он вылакал всю бутылку в несколько глотков и Дэнни подумал, а как давно МакГарретт вообще ел?

Кусочек за кусочком, он скормил Стиву два бутерброда, продолжая свой успокаивающий монолог. Утолив голод, Стив начал клевать носом, и Дэнни чувствовал себя немногим бодрее. Угх, направлять – тяжкая работа. Дэнни прикусил губу, потом пожал плечами, принимая ответственное решение. Будет плохо, если он отключится сейчас. У него на руках больной, частично зависший в зоне Страж и ему необходимо позаботиться о нём.

Дэнни толкнул Стива, заставляя его подвинуться на кровати, сбросил кроссовки и лёг рядом. Он не удивился, когда МакГарретт мгновенно обвился вокруг него, уткнулся носом в шею, ногу забросил на Дэнни, одна длинная рука замерла на спине, а ладонь другой вцепилась в бедро, видимо, предотвращая возможный побег. Дэнни вздохнул, успокаивающе погладил спину МакГарретта, довольный, что жар спал и температура уже не была такой высокой.

Он сам себе удивлялся. В конце концов, он, гетеросексуальный мужчина, спокойно обнимался с другим мужиком, о котором он практически ничего не знал, кроме того, что они рано или поздно займутся сексом. Никакого ужаса или отвращения. Наоборот, ему было спокойно и удобно, он не чувствовал давления и не ощущал никакой неловкости. Похоже, эта жуткая штука… эта Связь… она работала в обе стороны.

МакГарретт отключился мгновенно, тепло задышал ему в шею. Дэнни нахмурился в потолок и подумал, что должна быть какая-нибудь инструкция для таких вещей, типа «Связь для чайников», зевнул, чуть не вывихнув себе челюсть и заснул, даже не заметив этого.

///

Дэнни проснулся, вспомнил, что ему снились нежные поцелуи и обнаружил - они ему вовсе не снились. Он, сонно моргнув, посмотрел вниз, на МакГарретта, который, похоже, не подозревал, что не спит, а занимается очень интересными вещами.

Он задрал футболку Дэнни, тщательно обнюхивал попавшийся участок кожи, потом осторожно пробовал его на вкус кончиком языка. Глаза Стража были закрыты, а лицо выражало такой покой, будто он познал дзен. Дэнни какое-то время изучал это красивое, вдохновлённое лицо. Наверное, он должен быть обеспокоен и возмущён даже тем, что проснулся в процессе установки Метки своим Стражем, но нет. Получается, теперь он доверял этому человеку так сильно, что эта степень доверия пока не укладывалась у него в голове?

Он думал о том, как Стив обуздывал себя, какую боль терпел, как боролся со Связью, собираясь освободить Дэнни. Он был готов пожертвовать жизнью, чтобы Дэнни смог вернуться к нормальной жизни. Дэнни не нужна такая жертва, такой долг он не потянет, поэтому он должен убедиться, что Стив будет жить. И жить хорошо.

Красота его Стража не была классической. Нос слишком длинный, брови и веки немного опущены, что делало выражение лица сонным. На висках пробивалась седина и, наверное, он был ровесником Дэнни. Он вдруг вспомнил первую потрясающе солнечную улыбку Стива, там, в Нью-Йорке. Эта улыбка полностью меняла грустное лицо, делала его неотразимым. Дэнни захотелось снова увидеть её. Увидеть своего Стража довольным и счастливым.

Стив открыл глаза и сонно моргнул, зрачки почти полностью поглотили радужку и глаза казались черными. Он потрясающе глупо улыбнулся и Дэнни не смог удержаться и расплылся в ответной улыбке. Он поддался мгновению и зарылся пальцами в тёмные волосы, а Стив подался ближе, выпрашивая ласку. Он был пьян от прикосновений, понял Дэнни, и это он был причиной.

\- Ох, детка… да ты под кайфом.

МакГарретт снова солнечно ему улыбнулся и Дэнни тихо рассмеялся в ответ. Страж склонил голову и смешно ткнулся носом ему в левый сосок, оцарапав утренней щетиной. Дэнни испуганно зашипел и дёрнулся от этого нового, странного и удивительно эротичного ощущения – сосок стал твёрдым.

Стив мгновенно считал реакцию Дэнни. Не отрывая тяжелого взгляда, он склонился и сознательно облизал сосок. Видимо, у Дэнни были специальные нервы, которые от сосков вели прямо к члену – тот встал мгновенно, болезненно упираясь в ширинку. Всё ещё глядя прямо Дэнни в глаза, Стив аккуратно положил ладонь на член Дэнни.

\- Пожалуйста.

Это была не просто просьба. Это была мольба о понимании. Степень контроля, что удерживал Стив потрясала Дэнни. Он чувствовал, что жар вернулся и температура повысилась снова, Стива трясло. Давно, будучи молодым полицейским Дэнни стал свидетелем установления насильственной связи. Видел измученную, в синяках Проводника, с пустыми глазами от шока. Помнил дикого, рычащего Стража, который быстро уволок её с места происшествия, прикрываемый чистильщиками Гильдии. Он всегда думал, как они вообще смогли жить дальше? Смогли ли эффективно работать? Как та Проводник смогла доверять своему Стражу после этого?

Но сейчас было иначе. То, что рождалось сейчас - было _их_. Делилось надвое, было общим. Сейчас рождалось то, что повлияет на их будущее, определит партнерство. Дэнни понял, может быть они будут лучше, чем те пары Стражей и Проводников, которых соединили насильно. И, может быть, были и другие пары - настоящие. Ведь Дэнни видел не так уж много тандемов. Он резко выдохнул и сжал ладонь на шее Стива, тот с наслаждением прижался щекой к его руке.

Стив изголодался по прикосновениям, понял Дэнни, он находился в изоляции многие годы. Это Дэнни только начал осознавать. Ему, наверное, было ужасно одиноко. Как ребенку мегаполиса, общительному человеку, выросшему в большой, безумной, шумной семье, Дэнни трудно было даже представить степень такого одиночества. Он не мог представить, как это: не прикасаться к тем, кого любишь? Он резко сел и изо всех сил обнял Стива, прижимая к себе. Тот замер на мгновение, а потом неловко обнял его своими длиннющими руками и застенчиво ткнулся лицом в плечо.

Дэнни просто держал Стива, даря необходимый контакт, нежно покачивая, почти так же он утешал Грейс, когда она бывала расстроена. Он сможет. МакГарретт шикарный мужик, а секс всегда секс. После практики у них наверняка всё получится. Дэнни почувствовал прилив смелости, повернул голову и поцеловал Стива в тёмную макушку. Тот вздрогнул, поднял голову и напряженно уставился на Дэнни. Он нежно провел рукой по голове Стива, щеке, наклонился и поцеловал.

\- Тихо-тихо. Всё хорошо. Всё будет хорошо. Мы сможем, да, партнер?

Стив моргнул, на его губах снова вспыхнула эта мегаватная улыбка, которая совершенно меняла его лицо.

\- Да. Да, Дэнни. Всё будет как ты захочешь, - он запнулся и покраснел, стыдясь своей нужды.

Дэнни цыкнул, уткнулся лбом в лоб Стива, так близко, чтобы он и его Страж дышали одним воздухом и сказал:

\- Нет, детка. Всё будет так как _мы_ захотим.

///

Они не стали торопиться, медленно раздели друг друга, осторожно исследуя незнакомую территорию руками и ртами. Сначала было довольно неловко целоваться с мужчиной, но и интригующе тоже. Чем больше они экспериментировали, тем сильнее заводились. Они оба привыкли к мягким женским телам, так что крепкие мышцы и волосы в неожиданных местах потребовали привыкания. Дэнни никогда не был с мужчиной, а Стив вообще редко мог позволить себе секс, даже с Проводником, потому что всегда был риск зависнуть в зоне.

Дэнни был в восторге от шрамов и татуировок Стива, он сделал себе мысленную пометку расспросить о них потом подробнее. Что значат татуировки? Было ли это больно? Откуда шрамы? Он удерживал Стива от зависания несколько раз, отвлекая словами или поцелуями. Он обнаружил, что, когда кто-то, значительно крупнее тебя, держит в объятиях, это здорово заводит. Равно как требовательные и настойчивые поцелуи. Но вот от колючей щетины он с удовольствием бы отказался. Держать в руках чужой член было странно поначалу, хотя МакГарретту было чем гордиться. Заниматься любовью со Стивом оказалось проще, чем Дэнни думал. У него красивое тело – загорелое, стройное, наверное, всё из-за всего этого бега, плавания и остального фитнеса, которым обеспечивает Котиков военно-морской флот, он приятно пах, а на вкус был ещё лучше.

Стив же был совершенно очарован волосами Дэнни, даже ещё сильнее чем тот его татуировками. Он много раз и надолго утыкался в них носом и гладил, и зарывался пальцами, чтобы почувствовать гладкость и мягкость. Он с ума сходил по маленьким ладоням и стопам Дэнни, целовал их долго и обстоятельно. Ему нравился запах и вкус Дэнни, он утыкаться носом ему в подмышки и пах, что было щекотно, а Дэнни боялся щекотки и начинал неудержимо смеяться. Стив подхватывал и, по факту, они больше времени провели в постели смеясь до колик, знакомясь с телами друг друга, неуклюже, но всё сильнее и сильнее заводясь. Дэнни пришлось оттолкнуть жадный мокрый стивов рот от своего паха, чтобы не кончить сию секунду.

Для первого раза им ничего не понадобилось из потрясающего набора, который они обнаружили в тумбочке у кровати. Первый раз вообще получился неловким и всё закончилось очень быстро. Они стукались зубами и локтями, никак не могли найти нужную позу, но, в итоге, все что потребовалось - это ощущение горячей кожи, трение, голодные поцелуи и рука другого на члене. Дэнни кончил секундой позже Стива, всё же довольно много прошло времени после Рейчел, а чувствовать на себе сильные руки и нависающее мускулистое тело было здорово. К тому же… сильно било в голову знание, что ты сейчас средоточие вселенной Стража.

Второй раз был почти такой же быстрый, разве что, теперь, Стив, как более решительный радостно взял на себя руководство процессом. Он уселся на кровати и обложился подушками, усадил Дэнни верхом на колени, и плотно прижал к себе. Их члены тёрлись друг о друга, сами они обменивались глубокими, медленными поцелуями, останавливались иногда, и глупо улыбались, как два идиота. Дэнни с силой цеплялся за шею Стива и собирался зацеловать его до беспамятства. А тот, довольный, с радостью ему это позволял, возвращая мокрые поцелуи. Он не мог насытиться Дэнни, его большие ладони лениво оглаживали широкие плечи и узкую талию его, теперь совершенно точно его Проводника, прежде чем соскользнуть ниже на потрясающий, крепкий, круглый зад.

В этот раз Дэнни кончил первым, с удивленным взвизгом, когда Стив внезапно укусил его, оставляя метку на шее, у самой линии роста волос. Он мягко зарычал, не разжимая зубов и сжимая Дэнни сильнее, когда тот инстинктивно попытался отодвинуться. Одной ладонью он удерживал затылок Дэнни, зализывая ранку, которая, когда заживет, будет ясно показывать, чей это Проводник, а другой безжалостно дрочил ему. Дэнни мог только цепляться за его плечи и дрожать, кончая так сильно, как никогда до сих пор. Глядя на оргазм своего Проводника, ощущая запах этого удовольствия, Стив продержался недолго и кончил следом.

Потом он улегся на кровати удобнее, прижал своего Проводника ближе и начал нежно вылизывать укус, пока Дэнни сонно жаловался на всяких Стражей-каннибалов с острыми зубами и что эти упомянутые выше Стражи должны перекусывать чем-нибудь другим, а не собственными Проводниками. Они отдыхали, восстанавливая силы, Дэнни задремал, уютно устроившись в кольце сильных рук. Стив бодрствовал, не отрывая голодных глаз от лица Дэнни, запоминая каждую черточку этого подвижного лица.

Он чувствовал, что запечатлел Дэнни, это было очень поспешно и опрометчиво, но он ничего не мог поделать. Стив был очарован своим Проводником – светлые волосы, красивое, маленькое тело, яркие, прозрачные голубые глаза, морщинки от смеха, эта золотистая шерсть на торсе, упрямый подбородок и никогда не затыкающийся рот. Дэнни был чертовски красив – весь… золотое и кремовое, и розовое, совершенный контраст его собственному темному, длинному телу.

В третий раз Дэнни проснулся от приятной тяжести – его Страж лениво изучал его тело, начиная с макушки и заканчивая кончиками пальцев. В какой-то момент Стив посмотрел на Дэнни, тот понял, что сейчас на него смотрит Страж, его первобытная суть, поэтому не стал сопротивляться, когда МакГарретт перевернул его на живот, укрыл своим телом, вылизал его настойчиво мягким языком и подготовил для себя. Дэнни хватался за кровать и изо всех сил сжимал зубы, чтобы сдержать крики, когда ощущения сменились со «это странно» на «ух-ты!»

Это было настолько охренительно хорошо, что Дэнни уже не боялся, когда Стив приподнял его бёдра и начал протискиваться внутрь. Было больно, всё же это был первый раз, а Стив был хорошо оснащён, но, когда он наконец-то попал членом по тому самому тайному месту, удовольствие разлилось по телу Дэнни и быстро стёрло боль. На долгие минуты между ними был только жар, скрип кровати, влажные шлепки кожи о кожу, хриплые стоны, руки, что могут убить одним движением, до синяков сжимающие бёдра в приливе страсти. Закричал, кончая, Дэнни, следом низко триумфально зарычал Стив, кончая глубоко внутри своего Проводника, на пике гона.

Это было как взрыв света внутри головы. Он пришёл в себя, распластавшись на спине Дэнни, уткнувшись в метку, всё ещё внутри – они были связаны полностью, в голове Стива было тихо и пусто, боль ушла, вся боль… ну… за исключением ожога от щетины, укусов на шее и плечах и царапин на спине, где Дэнни усердно поточил об него ногти. Тот так и уснул под Стивом, измученный яростным сексом. Стив полной грудью втянул безумный аромат – фиксируясь. Как бы он хотел сохранить этот запах… _их_ запах… законсервировать его, сохранить навечно.

Он поцеловал Дэнни в щёку, осторожно вытащил обмякший член, потом тщательно осмотрел любовника, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии разрывов. К счастью, он обнаружил только несколько капель крови, где кожа была слишком поспешно растянута. Он сходил в ванну, намочил полотенце, нашёл охлаждающую заживляющую мазь, вернулся к Дэнни, обтёр его полотенцем и осторожно смазал натруженное опухшее кольцо мышц. Не смог удержаться и зарылся носом между двух половинок, ласково укусил каждую, подумал еще и, поддавшись искушению, оставил знатный засос на левой. Задница у Дэнни была словно спелый персик и Стив был полон решимости поставить на ней печать своего восхищения несмотря на сонные протесты.

Закончив, он бросил полотенце на пол, улёгся на кровать, обвился вокруг Дэнни как питон, крепко обхватив руками и ногами, переплетя конечности, наслаждаясь тёплым весом любовника. Он улыбнулся на недовольное ворчание Дэнни, перетерпел, как тот ткнул его пару раз локтем по печени, устраиваясь поудобнее. Он провел ладонью по чудовищно спутанным волосам, стиснул Дэнни еще сильнее и почувствовал, что сейчас лопнет от счастья.

Даже в самых своих смелых мечтах он не думал, что ему так повезет. Что этот громкоголосый, болтливый, золотистый человек наполнит радостью его жизнь, осветит все мрачные уголки души, заполнит пустоту светом, радостью, шумом, заберёт его себе, примет всего, целиком, с головы до ног, встанет рядом с ним против неведомого будущего… и даже… по какой-то причине захочет остаться рядом навсегда.

Отражение в стекле и мягкий рык привлекли внимание Стива, он повернул голову и увидел своего зверя – чёрного ягуара, который настойчиво и решительно вылизывал недовольно фыркающего барсука. Тот желал спать, свернувшись в плотный шар и уткнувшись носом в пушистый хвост, а кое-кто ему мешал. Так Стив и заснул, прижимая к себе своего Проводника, с улыбкой, убаюканный громоподобным мурлыканьем ягуара и сопением барсука.

**Восемнадцать месяцев спустя**

Кэтрин и её Страж, смогли причалить к пирсу у доков только когда спецназ очистил периметр, а Гильдия отдала по радио приказ отправить команду поддержки из пары Страж/Проводник. На месте их встретил взволнованный член Гильдии, он поспешно отдал честь Джаду и вежливо кивнул Кэтрин.

\- Что происходит? – спросил Джад, быстро оглядев мужчину и уже вглядываясь в происходящее за желтой лентой, у складов.

У Джадсона Джубала Скотта было только два улучшенных чувства: зрение и слух, но их, а также внушительного роста и фигуры, которая осень подходила профессиональному полузащитнику было достаточно, чтобы он успешно продвигался по карьерной лестнице, выбрав работу в экспертном отделе Службы Стражей. Ему несказанно повезло, он встретил Кэтрин в центре Проводников в Сан-Диего, куда она прибыла после Кауаи для переподготовки. Их Связь установилась практически мгновенно.

\- У нас раненый Проводник и его неконтролируемый Страж. Он перестрелял всех подозреваемых, когда Проводник упал под огнем на складе. Мы убрали тех, кто выжил, его команда пытается уговорить его и привести в сознание, чтобы медики могли добраться до Проводника. Но… пока ничего не выходит.

\- Кто они? – спросила Кэтрин, мысленно пролистывая список всех известных ей Стражей на Гавайях.

\- Он возглавляет новую специальную целевую группу по расследованиям, под патронажем губернатора, Страж из ВМФ, лейтенант коммандер Стив МакГарретт. Его Проводник – детектив-сержант Дэниэль Уильямс.

Кэтрин резко выдохнула в шоке и Джад тут же придвинулся ближе, моментально фокусируясь на ней.

\- Кэт? – прошептал он.

Она погладила его по мощному плечу, успокаивая защитные инстинкты.

\- Я его знаю, Джад. Я была с ним, до того, как мы встретились.

Джад кивнул, сразу угадав о ком она говорит. Кэтрин мало что рассказывала ему о том времени, но он прекрасно видел, что эта история оставила свой отпечаток, этот Страж был важен для неё, она беспокоилась. Он нежно улыбнулся Кэт, белозубой улыбкой, на контрасте с темной кожей и сказал:

\- Детка, если кто и сможет помочь ему, это ты.

Его вера в неё была абсолютной. Она спасла его от безумия тогда, он почти не контролировал себя, когда они встретились. А теперь у него даже не болела голова. Кэтрин неуверенно улыбнулась ему и взяла за руку.

\- Сделаем это!

Они нырнули под желтую ленту и направились к складу, следуя звуку успокаивающего голоса, перешагивая через нагромождения коробок и лавируя по узким проходам между ящиками. Когда они подошли к офисным помещениям в глубине мрачного здания, их встретила молодая девушка-азиатка в тактическом обмундировании и с винтовкой, которая была почти с неё высотой. Она выглядела слишком юной, чтобы быть членом специальной группы. Девушка повернулась и быстро пожала им руки.

\- Коно Калакуа, 5-0. Он немного успокоился, но не думаю, что узнает нас. Хотя слушает Чина.

\- Замечательно. Это значит – он начинает обуздывать свои чувства, - кивнула Кэтрин.

Они вышли из-за штабелей ящиков на свободное место у кабинетов и потрясенно выдохнули. Бетонный пол был залит кровью, лежали трупы, не меньше шести. Спокойный, красивый мужчина, опустившись на колени и отложив ружье негромко разговаривал с МакГарреттом, который нависал над своим Проводником, защищая. Кэтрин в шоке уставилась на своего бывшего любовника.

Стив был в крови с ног до головы, ею было покрыто оскаленное лицо, майка, бронежилет, руки и ладони. Он прижимал к себе Дэнни, его голова лежала на груди Стива. Лицо Дэнни тоже было в крови, лицо, волосы и белая рубашка. Глядя на это невозможно было понять насколько он травмирован. Озверевший Страж заметил вновь прибывших и басовито зарычал, сдвигаясь в сторону так, чтобы прикрыть телом своего Проводника.

\- Стив, это Кэтрин. Мы здесь чтобы помочь тебе.

Она очень постаралась говорить спокойно, спроецировать успокоение на Стража, но она была шокирована. Она никогда не видела, чтобы Страж зверел прямо на операции. Такие ситуация она изучала только по учебникам, в теории. Большинство Стражей, который теряли своих Проводников никогда не могли выйти из зоны и умирали; убивали себя или сходили с ума и содержались в изоляции до конца жизни.

Светло-карие глаза уставились на неё, Стив с силой втянул воздух носом, но никаких признаков, что он её вообще узнал не было. Он только зарычал и ещё ближе подтянул к груди Дэнни, нежно удерживая его голову ладонью. Он больше не смотрел на Кэтрин, не отрывал глаз от Джада, определив его как наибольшую угрозу. Кэтрин продолжала говорить, пытаясь успокоить, установить связь и вывести из зоны, но ничего не работало. Взгляд Стива оставался пустым, он просто напряженно пялился на Джада, который стоял у неё за спиной.

Прошел почти час. У Кэтрин пересохло горло и закончились силы.

Страж рычал на любую их попытку пересечь невидимую линию, которую он установил для охраны Проводника. Никаких признаков, что он узнал Кэтрин не появилось. Она начала неохотно рассматривать возможность использования транквилизаторов – это было опасно для Стражей, провалившихся в зону. Ещё она хотела попытаться уговорить Джада уйти со склада, возможно, когда второй Страж уйдет, Стив успокоится… Вдруг они услышали мягкий стон из угла, который так отчаянно защищал Стив. Дэнни зашевелился и начал приходить в себя.

\- Ой-ой-ой… Блядь! Моя голова! Что за… - Дэнни поднял тяжелую голову, внимательно посмотрел вокруг, потом сфокусировался на Стиве. Тот с тревогой обнюхивал его, краем глаза всё ещё наблюдая за людьми вокруг, которых по-прежнему считал угрозой. Дэнни застонал, поднял руку и ухватил Стива за подбородок.

\- Ох, детка… Что ты натворил на _этот_ раз? Устроил средневековое побоище на Большом Оаху? – нежно проговорил он, игнорируя всех присутствующих, кроме своего Стража. Чин и Коно заулыбались и облегчённо вздохнули – раз Дэнни может разговаривать, то всё будет в порядке. Теперь просто нужно убедить в этом одного взволнованного Стража. – Смотри… посмотри сюда, супер-котик, просто царапина на руке, я споткнулся в этом бардаке, когда прятался от автоматчика, упал и стукнулся головой об угол ящика. Ты же знаешь, раны на голове сильно кровоточат… Давай, детка, вернись ко мне.

Он сел удобнее и уже двумя ладонями обхватил лицо Стива. Дэнни уткнулся своим лбом в лоб Стива и прошептал ему что-то очень нежно и очень тихо, Кэтрин не расслышала что, но Джад услышал и медленно расплылся в широченной улыбке.

Темноволосая голова склонилась Дэнни на плечо, Стив длинно вздрогнул всем телом, потом поднял голову, растерянно огляделся вокруг и посмотрел на своего Проводника. Он секунду смотрел на Дэнни, потом с силой обнял.

\- Дэнно? – прохрипел он.

\- Все хорошо, детка, ты завалил всех плохишей. Насколько я вижу, ты _реально_ всех завалил. Так что, давай-ка уберёмся нахрен отсюда, а? Поехали домой?

Дэнни поднял руки и позволил сконфуженному партнеру поднять себя с пола. Встав на ноги, он покачнулся, Стив совершенно проигнорировал его ворчливые протесты «даже не думай тащить меня на руках, как принцессу, МакГарретт», нагнулся, легко подхватил его и вынес наружу, где их дожидалась бригада парамедиков и скорая. 

Проходя мимо Кэтрин Стив кивнул ей, глянув удивлённо, но не остановился, полностью сосредоточившись на раненом Проводнике. Он нависал над парамедиками, пока те осматривали Дэнни, но было совершенно точно понятно – он вернулся в нормальное состояние и функционировал стандартно. Он расспросил Калакуа и Келли о деталях операции, оставил их контролировать коронера и команду техников, а сам уехал с Дэнни, потому что тот, несмотря на энергичные жалобы, был уложен на каталку и отправлен в Королевский госпиталь.

Коно и Чин вежливо поблагодарили Кэтрин за её работу, радость от облегчения, что их напарники теперь в порядке ясно читалась на их лицах. Они ещё раз поблагодарили её и ушли работать.

Кэтрин прислонилась к Джаду, обняв его массивную руку. В мыслях и чувствах у неё был совершенный раздрай. Прорывалось разочарование оттого, что Стив не узнал её. Было и облегчение оттого, что у Стива и его Проводника всё хорошо. И недовольство, что не смогла помочь и вывести Стива из зоны. Джад моментально считал её раздражение и обнял крепче.

\- Ты не можешь помочь всем, детка.

\- Я знаю, знаю, - устало ответила она. Отчасти, поняла она, её недовольство проистекает из того, что она чёртов перфекционист и ненавидит, когда у неё что-то не получается.

Когда они шли к машине, её телефон завибрировал, реагируя на входящее сообщение. Она посмотрела телефон, сразу узнавая номер. Улыбнувшись, она показала сообщение своему Стражу:

\- Мы приглашены на ужин в дом МакГарретта. Завтра.

Джад вопросительно поднял бровь.

\- Мы идем?

Кэтрин ухмыльнулась.

\- Да, думаю да. Я хочу посмотреть на Дэнни.

Джад кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Я тоже хочу увидеться со Стивом в нормальной обстановке а не когда он бешено сверкает глазами и намерен оторвать мне голову.

///

Они прибыли по указанному адресу немного раньше. Джад с легкостью нес целый кейс пива, а Кэтрин бутылку хорошего красного вина. Раньше Стив жил в другом месте, гораздо более изолированном, а это был старый дом, в тихом престижном районе, она была поражена, когда поняла, что у дома есть собственный пляж. Стив открыл дверь, одет он был по-домашнему, в шорты хаки и поношенную майку. Он широко им улыбнулся, коротко обнял Кэтрин и пожал Джаду руку. Казалось, он искренне рад им. Кэтрин никогда не видела его таким расслабленным, так открыто улыбающимся.

\- Проходите на задний двор, будет мясо и морепродукты на гриле, окей?

\- Мужик, жареное мясо всегда окей! – горячо уверил его Джад.

Кэтрин с улыбкой покачала головой – у её бывшего полузащитника всегда прекрасный аппетит. Стив ухмыльнулся, соглашаясь, и повёл их за собой через прохладные, со вкусом обставленные комнаты на старомодную кухню, а оттуда они вышли на ланаи.

Джад с удовольствием втянул носом потрясающий аромат жареного мяса, поставил ящик с пивом на стол, Стив тут же выложил бутылки на лёд и открыл вино подышать.

Кэтрин услышала детский смех и повернулась к пляжу. Там Дэнни и маленькая девочка строили вместе сложный высокий замок из песка. Стив уловил её взгляд и гордо улыбнулся.

\- Это Грейс, дочка Дэнни. Она гостит у нас на выходных и приезжает на большинство праздников. Ей исполняется шесть лет на следующей неделе, - радостно сказал он. – Нам с Дэнни никак не получается ей объяснить, почему она не может получить пони на день рождения.

Джад добродушно усмехнулся, у его сестры было шесть детей, он прекрасно разбирался в сводящей с ума логике маленьких детей. Кэтрин тоже улыбнулась, глядя на счастье Стива. Он совсем не походил на себя прежнего: всегда молчаливого, угрюмого, будто замороженного.

\- Может быть тогда подарите ей уроки верховой езды? – предложила она.

Стив задумчиво посмотрел на неё, а потом улыбнулся так ярко и солнечно, что она аж моргнула от удивления.

\- Это замечательная идея, Кэт. Дэнни будет рад, что не нужно устраивать конюшню в гараже и строить загон во дворе.

Он встал, чтобы перевернуть на гриле мясо. Дэнни увидел гостей и направился к ним, оставив Грейс орудовать ярко-розовым совочком.

Он тоже был одет небрежно, в белую майку и обрезанные джинсы. На лбу белел пластырь, ещё один, побольше, был на руке, выглядывал из-под рукава футболки. Она с любопытством оглядела беглого Проводника. Он был полон такой решимости сбежать от них в Ньюарке, она не могла избавится от некоторого предубеждения против него. Он так сильно не хотел быть Проводником Стива, неужели теперь он был доволен их Связью? Её Связь с Джадом была незапланированной, неожиданной, но желанной и радостной.

Дэнни склонил голову и посмотрел прямо ей в глаза, прежде чем протянуть руку для приветствия. Взгляд светло-голубых глаз был острым… глаза копа… и она покраснела, угадав, что он считал её подозрения. Он только улыбнулся и кивнул, потом повернулся к Джаду.

\- Джадсон Джубал Скотт, бывший полузащитник «Ковбоев», если не ошибаюсь. Рад познакомиться, - его небольшая ладонь потонула в лапище Джада.

\- Взаимно, мой друг, - прогремел Джад, как всегда обрадовавшись, что его недолгая спортивная карьера не осталась незамеченной, что его признали.

Он и Дэнни тут же погрузились в обсуждение футбола. Кэтрин ухмыльнулась, а Стив, поймав её улыбку, закатил глаза. Она знала, что в старших классах он был квотербеком, но Стив никогда не был фанатом игры, слишком был сосредоточен на карьере. Кэтрин оставила этих двоих общаться и подошла к Стиву чтобы помочь с готовкой, тот поблагодарил её, когда она передала ему тарелку с шашлычками из креветок.

\- Похоже они нашли интересную тему для разговора, - сказала она, Стив ласково улыбнулся, глядя как Дэнни размахивает руками, явно изображая бросок мяча и яростно высказываясь о, видимо, каком-то спорном моменте игры.

\- Дэнни все уши ему прожужжит про спорт – он обожает футбол и бейсбол.

\- Стив! Стив, смотри, что я нашла! – Грейс подбежала к ним, но увидев чужих, застенчиво спряталась за Стива, вцепившись в его бедро и поглядывая на Кэтрин любопытными карими глазами.

Стив немедленно опустился на колено, чтобы рассмотреть внимательно найденное сокровище – маленькую, засохшую морскую звезду – и восхититься находкой. Одарив его радостной улыбкой, Грейс, кивнув Кэтрин, побежала на ланаи, к Дэнни, который тоже мгновенно закончил разговор и восхищенно поохал над находкой. Он поднял взгляд на Стива и мягко улыбнулся ему поверх головы своего ребенка, а Грейс уже ускакала заканчивать свой замок.

Кэтрин прочистила горло и сказала:

\- Ты выглядишь счастливым, Стив. Я рада за тебя.

Он слабо улыбнулся ей, почти застенчиво, снова как намагниченный всем телом поворачиваясь к Дэнни. Тот снова что-то яростно доказывал Джаду, размахивая руками и раскованно смеясь, запрокидывая голову.

\- Я думал, что никогда не найду его, понимаешь? Я думал, что умру в одиночестве… - взгляд Стива помрачнел, был устремлён куда-то, где было пусто и темно.

Кэтрин вздрогнула, почувствовав его боль. Внезапно он стал выглядеть очень уязвимым.

\- Что произошло? – сочувственно спросила она. – Он сопротивлялся Связи?

Стив мельком глянул на неё, а потом его взгляд снова вернулся к Проводнику. Он криво улыбнулся, вспоминая.

\- Я собирался дать ему уйти. Всё спланировал. Украл убойную дозу транков. Я собирался покончить с собой, Кэт, - он снова мягко улыбнулся, когда она шокировано выдохнула. – А он вернулся. Разбил ампулу и наорал на меня.

Теперь он смотрел на своего Проводника с очевидным восхищением и обожанием.

\- Он решил установить Связи и обозвал меня идиотом.

В его голосе было удивление, будто он до сих пор не мог поверить, что Дэнни выбрал его, решил остаться. Стив повернулся к грилю, чтобы снять с огня стейки.

Кэтрин почувствовала, как у неё слабеют ноги, когда она вспомнила, как уходила от Стива тогда, озабоченная собственной ревностью, злая и обиженная на человека, который и не мог создать с ней связь, это не было его виной, такова природа Стражей. А что если бы Дэнни принял предложение и сбежал? Стив тихо умер в одиночестве пока она жалела себя, запершись в гостевом домике.

Неудивительно, что у них не получилось установить Связь, несмотря на её эмпатию, она понятия не имела в каком он был отчаянии. Она совершенно точно была ему неподходящим Проводником. Кэтрин погрузилась в самоедство, автоматически отвечая на его вопросы о её знакомстве с Джадом.

Стив объявил, что еда готова, Дэнни ушел на кухню, за салатом, который ждал своего часа в холодильнике. Остаток вечера прошел без происшествий, мясо и морепродукты были вкусными и Джад воздал должное мастерству Стива. Время пролетело очень быстро и в какой-то момент Кэтрин осознала, что пришло время уходить. Стив, как гостеприимный хозяин, обязал их приходить в гости снова, а Дэнни ушел наверх, чтобы уложить Грейс.

Они уже сели в машину, когда Кэтрин поняла, что забыла свой клатч на ланаи и оставив Джада настраивать радио в машине, отправилась назад. Она тихо проскользнула на веранду, обойдя дом по периметру. Она всё еще думала о Стиве и Дэнни. Ей хотелось знать наверняка, так ли сильно Дэнни связан со Стивом. Очевидно, Стив без ума от него, но Дэнни? Любит ли он Стива, беспокоится ли о нём? У Стива постоянно одни сердечки в глазах, когда он смотрит на своего Проводника. Конечно, это не её дело, она знала, но всё равно чувствовала вину, что бросила Стива, когда нужна была ему больше всего, когда он нуждался не столько в Проводнике, сколько в друге. Ему нужна была её помощь, её уверенность и дружеское участие, а она бросила его. Так что… она беспокоилась.

Она нашла клатч и уже повернулась уходить, но услышала смех и веселые голоса с пляжа и сошла на песок. Полная луна освещала маленький пляж, осевший замок Грейс, и два кресла рядом. Стив, развалившись, сидел в одном с бутылкой пива в руке, а Дэнни стоял между его ног, и улыбался, глядя вниз.

Кэтрин увидела, как Дэнни наклонился к Стиву, обхватил его лицо ладонями и жадно поцеловал. Стив издал смешной счастливый всхлип, бросил бутылку пива, она укатилась и затерялась в волнах, схватил Дэнни за талию, большие ладони потрясающе смотрелись на тонкой талии, контрастируя с белой футболкой, обнял Дэнни, усадил его себе на колени и опустил ладони на ягодицы. Кэтрин покраснела и поспешно удалилась. Похоже теперь у неё был ответ.

Она так и не увидела, победную усмешку Дэнни, который посмотрел ей вслед, довольный своими четко обозначенными правами на одного конкретного глупого Стража. Стив недовольно заворчал, возмущённый тем, что его лишили поцелуев и Дэнни постарался исправить ситуацию. Не в первый раз они занимались сексом на пляже и он уже смирился с тем, что завтра песок будет везде, даже в очень неожиданных местах.

**Первая отметка.**

\- Ммммм… - Стив зарылся носом Дэнни в шею, дышал глубоко и наслаждался запахом своего Проводника. Тот зарылся ладонью ему в волосы, почесал ласково, надавливая ногтями на кожу головы и Стив издал потрясающий мягкий мурлыкающий рык, потерся щекой о ладонь Дэнни, настолько похоже на ягуара, его духа-проводника, что Дэнни разулыбался.

Дэнни лежал на смотровой кушетке в комнате, которая располагалась далеко-далеко от приемного покоя. Они ждали, когда Дэнни приготовят палату, которая устроит его гиперзаботливого Стража. Во время перестрелки в доках, когда Дэнни потерял сознание на целый час, Стив завис в зоне, впал в бешенство, перестрелял подозреваемых, и теперь врачи приняли мудрое решение оставить Дэнни (а значит и Стива) в больнице, хоть Дэнни и был сильно против. 

Стив почти отошёл и спокойно сидел на стуле рядом с кушеткой, наслаждаясь запахом и присутствием Проводника. У Дэнни было небольшое сотрясение и трехдюймовая рана на виске, которая обильно кровоточила. Врачи почистили рану, но не дали Дэнни болеутоляющих, чтобы отследить его реакцию на травму головы.

Вид раненого Дэнни превратил Стива в берсерка, он совершенно потерял себя в первобытной ярости. Только зов пришедшего в себя Дэнни вернул его, Стив сумел обуздать бешенство. Всё хорошо. Всё закончилось хорошо. Оформление бумаг было эпичным. Дэнни сучился из-за каждого слова, но Стив просто солнечно улыбался на все его вопли, радуясь, что его возлюбленный Проводник жив, почти здоров и вообще может жаловаться. В итоге, Стив просто ткнулся носом в сладкое местечко за правым ухом Дэнни, дышал его восхитительным запахом и слушал биение его сердца, немного ускоренное, сильное и правильное.

В палату вошла медсестра и Стив тут же поднял голову и зарычал на нее, обнажив зубы. Женщина испуганно отшатнулась, тёмные глаза расширились в испуге. Дэнни нахмурился, ткнул пальцем Стиву в нос и больно дернул за волосы.

\- Плохой котичек! Не скаль зубы на милую леди. Она здесь чтобы помочь нам.

Стив покраснел от стыда и поспешно извинился перед медсестрой. Она быстро проинформировала их, что палата для Дэнни готова и скоро его перевезут туда, и мгновенно испарилась, бросив опасливый взгляд на Стива.

\- Котичек? – сердито переспросил он Дэнни.

Дэнни улыбнулся.

\- Ага… Новая кличка.

Он уже в голос засмеялся, когда Стив обиженно надулся, откинулся на спинку стула и недовольно скрестил руки на груди.

\- _Мой_ крутой и страшный Супер-Пупер Морской _котичек_, - Дэнни сонно моргнул и потянулся рукой к своему Стражу.

Мгновенно успокоившись, Стив схватил его ладонь.

\- О. Ну тогда ладно.

Улыбаясь, он посмотрел на своего дремлющего партнера уже погружаясь в размышления, какое бы ужасно слащавое прозвище придумать для Дэнни, чтобы использовать его в следующей раз в самый разгар перестрелки.

**Вторая отметка**

Доктор Рэндал Хобс и Профессор Герман Доусон сидели в контрольной комнате, яростно чиркали ручками в своих блокнотах и почти не моргая смотрели в одностороннее стекло на происходящее внизу, туда, где когда-то был просто ангар, который потом превратили в лабиринт для изучения взаимодействия Стражей и Проводников. Гигантское помещение разделили стенами, завернули их спиралями, добавили тупиков, поворотов, слепых зон, выпрыгивающих мишеней, ловушек, отсекающих путь за спиной. Добавили световых мин, сирен, триггеров, пускающих газ – источник странных или неприятных запахов. Всё ради того, чтобы свести любого Стража с ума.

\- Потрясающе! Просто потрясающе, - себе под нос пробормотал Хобс, перевернул страницу и снова начал писать.

\- _Как,_ вашу мать, он это делает?! – зарычал Доусон, глядя на пару расслабленно двигающуюся по лабиринту. Он схватил папку с личными данными на лейтенанта коммандера Стивена Дж. МакГарретта и Детектива Сержанта Дэниэля Уильямса.

Страж – высокий, темноволосый мужчина, шёл раскованно, высоко подняв голову и расслабленно опустив плечи. Тем не менее, он мгновенно реагировал на любое движение и ни одна ловушка не застала его врасплох. Время от времени он согласно кивал на то, что говорил ему его Проводник - невысокий и светловолосый. Тот болтал непрерывно, не останавливаясь, с момента входа в лабиринт и начала теста. Он что-то говорил и говорил, размахивал руками, иногда касался руки своего Стража, видимо, чтобы подчеркнуть важность слов. Он выглядел весьма возбужденным. Они уже прошли половину лабиринта и обогнали две пары, которые начали тест раньше них.

Один из тех Стражей безвольно сидел у стены, заворожённый световой ловушкой, которая переливалась разноцветными огнями. Второй Страж стоял, покачиваясь, в одном из тупиков, склонив голову и зависнув, попавшись в звуковую ловушку. Их Проводники пытались вывести их из зоны.

Хобс и Доусон смотрели, как МакГарретт почти лениво поднял пистолет и выстрелил в ловушку, которая выпрыгнула на него из стены. Его Проводник одобрительно кивнул на этот выстрел всё также продолжая что-то говорить и размахивать руками. Они даже не затормозили, а ведь эта ловушка _всегда_ срабатывала. _Все_ Стражи попадались. До сих пор ни один не мог её миновать беспрепятственно.

Зарычав от разочарования, Герман протянул руку и переключил тумблер на столе, включил динамики, чтобы они смогли услышать, что говорит блондинистый Проводник. Они напряглись, изо всех сил прислушиваясь. Это какая-то сакральная буддистская мантра? Забытый мистический заговор местных целителей? Они замерли неподвижно и даже дышать перестали, желая услышать эти волшебные слова, которые, видимо, делают Стражей неуязвимыми к ловушкам-раздражителям.

\- Хороший выстрел, детка!.. Так вот… в общем, я сказал Рейчел, что чёрта лысого моя дочь будет участвовать хоть в одном детском конкурсе красоты! Ты их вообще видел?! Маленькие девочки, одетые, как проститутки, шествуют по подиуму! – в голосе Уильямса ярость, руки энергично жестикулируют, подчеркивая его злость. – У них все лица измалёваны! Тонна макияжа, чулки, мини-юбки, каблуки! Никакой подводки для глаз и красной помады на лице моей дочери пока ей не исполнится по меньшей мере двадцать один год! Балет – да! Уроки проституции – НЕТ!!!

Страж серьезно кивнул, очевидно, прикусив щёку изнутри, чтобы не рассмеяться. Он спокойно спросил:

\- Двадцать один?

Проводник, нахмурившись агрессивно ткнул ему пальцем в кончик носа, его голос повысился до опасного уровня.

\- Совершенно верно, МакГарретт! Ты смеёшься на до мной?! Да?!

\- Нет, Дэнно. Конечно, нет.

Страж притормозил и осторожно обошёл скрытую, одну из самых лучших световых ловушек. Он ухватил своего беспечно болтающего Проводника за плечо, притянул его ближе к себе и аккуратно провёл мимо опасного места. Уильямс запрокинул голову, чтобы не потерять зрительного контакта.

\- Знаешь, не то чтобы она вообще будет ходить на свидания раньше, чем ей исполнится тридцать… Пока не получит пару тройку учёных степеней… то да сё… - Дэнни недоумённо оглянулся, почесал голову, растрепав укладку, глянул на часы. – Эй, я думал этот лабиринт будет сложным, разве нет? А ты гляди, мы хорошо провели время. Хочешь поужинать у Лилихуа потом?

Проводник даже не вздрогнул, когда Страж схватил его за руку и заставил оставаться на месте, когда уничтожал ещё одну ловушку. Они неторопливо двинулись дальше, им пришлось аккуратно обойти свернувшегося в комочек Стража, и его Проводника, отчаянно пытающегося вывести его из зоны, в которую тот провалился из-за газового баллончика.

\- Эй, парень, вы как, в порядке? – сочувственно спросил Уильямс расстроенного Проводника. Тот только кивнул и помахал им, чтобы они двигались.

МакГарретт и Уильямс спокойно пошли дальше, к выходу из лабиринта. Страж держал наготове пистолет и спорил со своим Проводником о его уровне холестерина и о преимуществе суши перед пончиками масаладас. Страж поднял голову и ухмыльнулся учёным, глядя прямо в потайное окно, его Проводник рассеянно помахал им рукой на прощание. МакГарретт собственнически обнял партнёра и они вышли из лабиринта на солнечный свет.

Двое учёных пристально посмотрели друг на друга, потом уставились на таймер. МакГарретт и Уильямс потратили на их лучший лабиринт всего пятнадцать минут.

Вздохнув, Герман бросил свой блокнот на стол и схватился за переносицу. Как, блядь, он будет объяснять чинам из Гильдии, что их лучший Страж тире Морской Котик, ни единого раза не попался в ловушку, просто потому что всю дорогу спорил со своим сварливым Проводником, будто они старая женатая парочка?! Рэндал просто уткнулся лицом в ладони и отчаянно застонал, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

Иногда хреново быть учёным.

**Третья отметка.**

Они остались стоять на взлетной полосе даже когда самолет растворился в тёмном небе.

У Стива были связи и он быстро нашёл способ переправить Грейс в Канаду. Сейчас она летела на грузовом самолёте, в сопровождении его друга, бывшего Котика. Она была в безопасности, настолько насколько это возможно пока их нет с ней рядом. Канада будет лучшим местом, чтобы спрятаться новоиспечённому, только что проявившемуся, несвязанному Проводнику. В стране жёсткие законы, защищающие права Стражей и Проводников. Никто не принуждает их служить в армии или принимать Связь по принуждению.

Другой его друг, могущественный адвокат, встретит её и предоставит убежище. Он убедится, что она будет жить обычной, свободной жизнью, как любая другая девушка. Даже если это будет значить, что она никогда не увидит своего отца снова. Рейчел и Стэн уже занимались перемещением своих активов в Канаду и устраивали перевод по работе. Скоро они воссоединяться с ней там.

Стив прислушался и своим усиленным слухом уловил рокот реактивных двигателей самолёта, увозившего от него девочку, которую он считал своей дочерью. Он тяжело вздохнул и устало потёр ладонями лицо. И он, и Дэнни мало спали все эти дни. С того момента, как несвязанный Страж побывал в офисе 5-0 и уловил запах Грейс.

Трой Дэнсинг, ветеран, бывший морской пехотинец, выследил её, выяснил, что она дочь Дэнни и немедленно донёс в Гильдию. Он сразу же подал заявление на установку Связи. С шестнадцатилетним _ребёнком_! Он соображал достаточно, чтобы не пытаться забрать её из дома Дэнни, знал, что, если тот его не прибьет – МакГарретт убьёт точно. Ему ещё повезло, что он ушёл на своих двоих, отделавшись сломанной челюстью. Может быть, Дэнни и был вполовину его меньше, но он был способен выбить дерьмо из здоровенного морского пехотинца. Последнее, что Стив слышал, тот всё ещё лежал под капельницей.

Он уловил запах соли, слёз и горя, повернулся и посмотрел на своего Проводника. Дэнни стоял, вытянувшись в струнку, опустив руки и сжав ладони в кулаки, запрокинув голову в тёмное небо, хоть уже не мог ни видеть, ни слышать самолёт. На его щеках блестели мокрые дорожки от слёз. Ночной бриз растрепал волосы, но Дэнни не обращал на это никакого внимания, слепо уставившись в небо. Это разбивало Стиву сердце.

Он подошел к Дэнни, своему любимому человеку, Проводнику, партнеру – обнял его, крепко прижал к себе, поцеловал в растрёпанную макушку и прошептал:

\- Мы увидимся с ней снова, Дэнно. Клянусь.

Дэнни не выдержал, развернулся к нему, уткнулся лицом в грудь и зарыдал, сжимая в кулаках рубашку.

\- Ты не можешь обещать этого, Стив. Не можешь… Гильдия следит за нами очень пристально…

Стив нахмурился и сжал Дэнни крепче. Он прав – Гильдия не спускала с них глаз. Они были слишком хороши. Лучшая команда нации, лучшая пара Страж/Проводник, лучшая следственная бригада в стране. Они могли потребовать что угодно, у них было всё… Кроме свободы.

Стив уткнулся лицом Дэнни в шею, чтобы скрыть слёзы. Бог свидетель, он любит Гавайи, но своего Проводника он любит больше. Он должен найти способ, чтобы Дэнни встретился со своей обожаемой обезьянкой.

\- Я не даю обещаний, которые не смогу сдержать, Дэнно, - Стив заставил Дэнни посмотреть на себя, обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал нахмуренный лоб.

Дэнни долго и напряженно смотрел ему в глаза, потом чуть расслабился и негромко фыркнул, его горе немного отступило - у Стива получилось успокоить его.

\- Да-да, окей… - гнусаво проговорил Дэнни и потёрся носом о его рубашку.

Стив расплылся в улыбке.

\- Ты только что вытер об меня нос? – возмутился он.

Дэнни хрюкнул сквозь слёзы и обнял Стива за талию.

\- Возможно. Что ты собираешься делать с этим?

Стив снова обнял Дэнни за плечи и покачал из стороны в сторону,

\- Я собираюсь отвезти тебя домой, - сказал он, поцеловав Дэнни в висок. – И уложить в постель. Потом мы поспим, а завтра утром начнём строить планы. Верь мне, Дэнни.

Дэнни вздохнул.

\- Да, конечно. Всегда.

**Четвертая отметка.**

Стив припарковал внедорожник у изолированного бунгало. За домиком он увидел здоровенный Харли-Девидсон с черепами по всему периметру. Чин остановился рядом и вовремя успел спрыгнуть со своего байка, чтобы перехватить Стива, который ринулся сторону домика. Стив яростно зарычал и попытался отмахнуться от Чина, желая добраться до кретина, который похитил его Дэнни.

\- Стив! Стив! Успокойся! – закричал Чин. – Используй свои чувства! Это может быть ловушка! Как ты вернешь Дэнни, если пострадаешь?

Как и надеялся Чин, Стив, услышав о Проводнике, притормозил. Он закрыл глаза, сосредоточился на своих усиленных чувствах, глубокой втянул носом воздух и прислушался к происходящему вокруг. Чин осторожно опустил руку, понимая, что Стив запросто снесёт его в попытке добраться до драгоценного Дэнни.

Внезапно Стив склонил голову на бок, плечи его затряслись. Чину понадобилось несколько секунд чтобы понять – Стив _смеётся_. МакГарретт широко улыбнулся, уверенно и спокойно двинулся к дому. Чин пошел за ним и уже у двери понял почему Стив расслабился и начать смеяться - он услышал Дэнни.

\- Ты, _сэр_, идиот! Как, во имя всех богов, ты мог подумать, что я оставлю _своего_ Стража и установлю связь с _тобой_?! Слушай, приятель, ты не только тупой, ты же ещё и уродлив как чёрт! Ты думаешь я посмотрю на твою кретинскую рожу, когда у меня есть МакГарретт?! Да ты бредишь! В смысле, серьёзно?! Ты вообще его видел?! Супермодель GQ этого ананасовой дыры?! Наверное, нужно пнуть тебя в голову пару раз, потому что предыдущего раза было явно недостаточно! А теперь я _очень вежливо спрошу у тебя в последний раз_ \- где мой телефон?!

Сквозь стеклянную дверь они увидели мужчину, который, свернувшись в компактный шар и держась за промежность катался по полу у ног невредимого Дэнни. Уильямс, в своей всегдашней манере, размахивал руками и многословно отчитывал неудачливого похитителя. Видно было, что с ним все в порядке, не считая яростного бешенства, он полностью владеет ситуацией. Знакомый ритм разглагольствований Дэнни успокаивал.

МакГарретт тихо поднялся на крыльцо, незамеченным вошел, ухмыляясь и скрестив руки на груди облокотился плечом на дверь и поинтересовался:

\- Модель GQ?

Удивленно вздрогнув, Дэнни оглянулся и лицо его окрасилось в интересный розовый, когда он понял, что Стив его слышал. Дэнни сразу же скрыл свое смущение за возмущением. Он ткнул в Стива пальцем:

\- Где ты был?! Почему так долго?! Ты хоть понимаешь, как долго я был с этим ушлёпком?! Он связал меня и засунул в багажник, Стивен! К тому же, он испортил мою лучшую рубашку! Её мне Грейс подарила на День отца, между прочим! Я думал…

Стив прервал Дэнни – мягко ухватил его за запястье и внимательно осмотрел ссадины на руках, оставшиеся от веревок. Его глаза потемнели от ярости, когда он увидел рубашку Дэнни, разорванную до талии. С рычанием, он повернулся к молодому Стражу, валяющемуся на полу жалким комочком боли, собираясь хорошенько пнуть его, чтобы тот навсегда потерял желание похищать чужих Проводников. Но Дэнни сообразил раньше и преградил ему дорогу:

\- О, нет-нет-нет! Не убивать идиотов! Чин, убери его нахрен отсюда! А мне и Стиву… эээ… нужно поговорить о правильном оформлении арестованного.

Дэнни тяжело выдохнул – он обеими руками цеплялся за Стива, чтобы удержать того от чрезмерной реакции. Потом он начал потихоньку отодвигать Стива к стене, используя всю свою силу и стараясь дать время Чину, заковать придурошного Дуэйна Кларка в наручники и убрать его из поля зрения взбешенного Стража.

Дело продвигалось с трудом, потому что Стив был сосредоточен на желании добраться до придурка, который посмел украсть его Проводника, не просто украсть – а причинить ему _боль!.._ Но Дэнни обхватил его лицо жесткими, мозолистыми ладонями и поцеловал. Как и полагал Дэнни, отвлекающий манёвр отлично сработал, Стив моментально углубил поцелуй, прекратил попытки обойти Дэнни кругом и с силой стиснул его талию. Он отвлекся достаточно, чтобы Чин уволок несопротивляющегося похитителя на улицу.

Дэнни начал немного задыхаться, когда Стив перехватил контроль над поцелуем. Он целовал его голодно и неистово, даже прикусил губу до крови, до синяков сжимая пальцы. Чуть позже, Стив прервал поцелуй, зарылся носом в шею Дэнни, жадно вдыхая его запах, впитывая вкус, погружаясь в звук биения крови. Большие ладони скользнули по груди, завершая то, что начал Кларк и разорвали рубашку полностью. Стив добрался до обнаженной груди Дэнни, зарываясь пальцами в пушистую поросль и сжимая твердые горошины сосков. Дэнни попытался оттолкнуть Стива от себя, попытался найти дыхание и сказать что-нибудь, пока тот тщательно выцеловывал всё, до чего мог дотянуться.

\- Стив… Стив, детка! Стой! Полиция с минуты на минуту будут здесь… Чёрт! Стивен! Прекрати!

\- Он _трогал_ тебя, Дэнно. Он посмел прикоснуться к тебе. Он сделал тебе больно. Никто не может трогать тебя, кроме меня. Никто!

МакГарретт обхватил одной ладонью голову Дэнни, другой рукой притянул к себе ещё ближе и с силой поцеловал. Дикость перехватила управление, он должен стереть с кожи своего Проводника все следы захватчика. С рычанием, он взвалил Дэнни на плечо и потащил вглубь дома, игнорируя возмущенные вопли.

\- МакГарретт! Чтоб тебя! Поставь меня на место! Никакого насилия над Проводниками!

Дэнни с силой ткнул Стива по почкам, но тот едва заметил, перехватил его поудобнее и прошествовал в спальню.

Чин облокотившись на пикап Стива, любовался радугой, парящей над тропическим лесом внизу, в долине. Полиция и люди из Гильдии давно забрали молодого стража и увезли в Центр Связи. Если повезёт, парню подойдёт один из имеющихся у них свободных Проводников. Два часа любования природой спустя, Чин наконец-то услышал, как хлопнула дверь дома и увидел Стива и Дэнни. Он широко улыбнулся изо всех сил удерживая на лице невинное выражение.

Стив шёл расслабленно, улыбаясь самодовольно, как кот, сожравший миску сметаны, если за сметану считать одного невысокого блондинистого Проводника. Одной рукой он приобнимал Дэнни за плечи – теперь много времени пройдет, прежде, чем Страж отойдет достаточно, чтобы надолго выпустить из виду своего драгоценного партнера. Лицо Дэнни было чудного розового оттенка ирландской розы, губы распухли от поцелуев, а волосы были в полном беспорядке, несмотря на его очевидные попытки привести их в порядок. На нём была рубашка Стива, застёгнутая на все пуговицы в тщетной попытке скрыть впечатляющие засосы на шее. Остатки своей рубашки он нёс в руках. От этих двоих так и разило сексом.

Хорошо, что Коно здесь не было. Чин уже устал ей проигрывать.

\- Готовы выдвигаться, парни?

Стив рассеянно посмотрел на него, не осталось и следа убийственной ярости – он практически мурлыкал от удовольствия.

\- Ага… Всё в порядке… Давай встретимся в офисе… эээ… после обеда.

Страж начал энергично подталкивать своего Проводника к пикапу, а Чин завел мотоцикл, игнорируя опасно повышающийся голос Дэнни.

\- После обеда?! Что ты имеешь в виду этим своим: «после обеда»?! Ты, неандерталец! Если ты воображаешь себе, что после того, как ты провернул этот трюк, я позволю тебе…

Чин рванул вниз по дороге, в город, наконец-то позволив себе рассмеяться в голос, зная, что океанский бриз развеет его смех по джунглям.

**Пятая отметка.**

Стив сидел ровно, не шевелясь, глядя прямо в глаза своим оппонентам. Он чувствовал, как по линии роста волос начинает проступать пот. Только годы тренировок удерживали его от нервного сглатывания. Он так не нервничал со времён переговоров с фанатиками-талибами в Кабуле о выдаче заложников три года тому назад. Под столом его пальцы нервно дернулись в поисках пистолета, которого у него, увы, не было.

Широкий дубовый стол отделял Стива от людей, неприязненно уставившихся на него пятью парами холодных голубых глаз. В разлившейся мёртвой тишине можно было услышать звон упавшей булавки. По факту Стив своим слухом Стража уже и так каталогизировал все звуки дома: как в кладовой шуршат мыши, как тикают старинные часы в других комнатах, как Грейс подпевает песне в айподе, пока разбирает вещи, как чирикают канарейки в клетке, которую вынесли на залитое солнцем крыльцо, как Дэнни моет руки в ванной дальше по коридору. Стив мысленно напомнил себе рассказать Дэнни о термитах, что поселились в подвале дома.

Все его жалкие попытки завести разговор потерпели полный провал. В отчаянии он думал, что же такого он натворил, чтобы так разозлить их?… _Ну… кроме того, что по факту принимал деятельное участие в преследовании и похищении их старшего сына, лишил его выбранного образа жизни, работы, увез его из родного города, лишил семьи и возможности выбора спутника жизни… _Мда. Маргарет Уильямс, сидящая напротив, надменно приподняла бровь и отбросила за плечи гриву огненно-рыжих волос (и бросив взгляд на эти пламенные волосы, Стив вдруг очень многое понял о характере Дэнни). Её муж – Уилл, молча откинулся на стуле, скрестив руки на широкой груди, глядя на него хмурым задумчивым взглядом. Энн, Лиз и Колин, сестры Дэнни, просто зло сверлили Стива глазами. Единственная причина, почему среди них не хватало Мэттью Уильямса была в том, что он опоздал на этот суд линчевателей.

Стив всерьёз задумался, что надо бы сделать перерыв – его уровень тревоги рос в геометрической прогрессии. Дэнни, вообще-то заверил его, что поговорил со своей семьёй, объяснил им - он остался со Стивом не по принуждению, а сознательно, он _хотел_ быть с ним, быть его напарником, партнером и спутником жизни, уверил Стива, что семья была бы рада с ним познакомиться. Внезапно, Стив понял, почему Рейчел так подленько улыбнулась ему, когда они приехали забирать Грейс – это было хуже пыток адской недели! Он пытался придумать что-нибудь умное, чтобы всё же завязать беседу, но его разум был совершенно пуст. Маргарет, явно каким-то ведьминым чутьём уловив его растущее отчаяние, очень знакомо фыркнула.

\- Эй, детка, ты не видел… - Дэнни вошёл в комнату и замер. – Ох, черт! _Мама_! Что я вам говорил?! – раздраженно рявкнул он, взмахнув руками.

К изумлению Стива, вся суровость слетела с лица Маргарет, а на её месте появилась озорная улыбка с ямочками. Она вскочила со стула, оббежала стол и обняла Стива, обдав ароматом лаванды. Пока миниатюрная женщина пыталась с энтузиазмом выдавить из Стива все внутренности, отец Дэнни снисходительно рассмеялся, а сестры ехидно хихикнули.

\- … Не пугать его до смерти! Прости, дорогой! Мы не смогли удержаться! Это было таааак смешно… Добро пожаловать в семью!

Конец.

*Проводник для Стража – не вполне передает наполненность названия.

Kahu – это и защитник, и опекун, и охранник, и уважаемый, значимый представитель племени. Так же связанно с описанием человека в ярости. В общем – самый крутой.

  1. n. Honored attendant, guardian, nurse, keeper of ʻunihipili bones, regent, keeper, administrator, warden, caretaker, master, mistress; pastor, minister, reverend, or preacher of a church; one who has a dog, cat, pig, or other pet. According to J. S. Emerson; 92:2, kahu “implies the most intimate and confidential relations between the god and its guardian or keeper, while the word kahuna suggests more of the professional relation of the priest to the community.” Cf. kahu hipa, kahu hoʻoponopono, kahu mālama, kahu waiwai, and ex., ʻanāʻanā. Kona kahu, his attendant. ʻO ka ʻīlio kahu, the dog's master. Hoʻi nō ʻai i kou kahu, return and destroy your keeper [sending a curse or evil back to the original sender]. hoʻo.kahu To act as a kahu; to appoint a kahu. Mea hoʻokahu ʻia, ward, beneficiary of an estate. (Probably PEP ta(f,s)u.)
  2. vn. To tend or cook at an oven fire; to build an oven fire; to burn, as lime in a pit; one who tends an oven, a cook. Fig., to seethe with hot rage. E kahu ana kō ia nei inaina, the rage of this [man] here is seething. Kahu ka ʻena, to attend the heat [to be angry]. hoʻo.kahu To make a fire for cooking in the oven; to act as kahu. (PPN tafu.)
  3. Similar to kahukahu. Kahu ma ka paha ʻana (GP 52), pray in chant.

Alaka’I – тоже много значений. И образцовый учитель, и проводник, и гид, и фронтмен группы и т.д.

ala.kaʻi - nvt. To lead, guide, direct; leader, guide, conductor, head, director (a putative PCP ala, to lead [cf. Maori arahi] + -kaʻi, transitivizer: Gram. 6.6.4). Alakaʻi hīmeni, alakaʻi mele, song leader. Alakaʻi hula, hula leader. Alakaʻi hoʻopaipai, cheerleader. Alakaʻi pāna, band leader. Kī alakaʻi, tonic, keynote. Kumu alakaʻi, leading teacher; exemplary teacher, pattern, or example. (PPN alataki.)


End file.
